


Snow Mama

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Weiss starts working for Yang Xiao Long she gets more than what she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has four chapters already ahead of time done. I will be fixing them slowly but surely. I thought about having the whole story done before posting but I doubt this story will be too long . So here's chapter 1

Weiss was slowly waking up, when she heard a creek of her door, she stayed still knowing full well her daughter had just gotten up as always too early, the little four- year- old crept to her mother's bed and climbed up and tried to wake up her mother but she was surprised by her as she started tickling her, the little girl laughed and laughed till her mom stopped. "Okay Ember is time to get ready for school" Ember giggles and went to her room to get dressed, but as always her mother helped her with closing her pants. Ember's pigtails were curly and bouncy with her brownish light hair that hinted at red, her icy blue eyes like her mothers. Weiss got dressed as well and made breakfast for her and Ember afterwards they left to go to work and preschool.

Weiss was on her way to work after dropping Ember at school her teacher Mrs. Belladonna received the preschooler as she tried to gather all the kids in one area of the room. Weiss smiled and hoped that her four-year-old did good in pre k and that her new job would be good. As Weiss drove she wondered how she'd truly be able to help an LGBT company when in truth all she had was one friend that was gay and that was Neptune and he was the father of her daughter still she knew business she knew events so that should help her. Once she had parked in the parking lot she went to the front of the building she asked the woman on the desk where was the LGBT Fun Events located, the woman told her the seventh floor to the right third door. Weiss nodded and up she went to the elevator. 

When she knocked on the door Yang opened it up for her while she was eating cookies. "Hey come in come in, you must be Weiss I recognize you by your ID card." 

Weiss smiled and went in.; What she saw was a mess of posters on the floor, and just a whole bunch of stuff that was for the events. When she got to the actual office it wasn't much better, with papers everywhere but what she assumed was going to be her desk. 

"Okay, Weiss. This on the right will be your desk; I will need you to keep record of the events we do. I will also be sending you to make some events happen in case we have two or more events. A lot of these events happen at night, and we must attend them to ensure all goes smoothly – not to all, but like fifty percent of them. I need to know now if you can make it to these." 

Weiss sighed. "I can find a babysitter and probably yes." 

Yang ate a cookie and nodded. "Okay good if you can't make it cause your kid is sick let me know ahead of time, well you know what I mean also if you ever need to bring her/him here on Saturdays please do." Weiss was surprised by the offer. "It's she, she is a girl." Yang nodded again eating more cookies, she offered her one. Weiss took the offered cookie and ate it delicately. 

At that moment Yang got a call from a customer, it was Sun Wankog he asked for their event to be pushed to two weeks prior the original date. Yang told him and that everything would work out the way he wanted and that she would bring extra help. She turned to Weiss after the call. "Well it seems like you have your first event to attend with me and this will be a good learning experience." Weiss smiled and started working on some old events to catalog them and have things organized. 

After work, Weiss picked up Ember who was happy to see her mom again. "How did she do Miss. Belladonna." Blake who was a cat Faunus ears twitched. "She did good she knew her shapes and colors, I guess you taught her some at home. "Wells yes I wanted her to be somewhat prepared what she doesn't know yet are numbers but she knows the vowels and the alphabet when I taught her how to write them." Blake nodded. "I see well I at least think she will learn to read and write small sentences while we are at it so she will get there. I hope you two have a rest of the day."   
Weiss picked up Ember in her arms and left to go home.

Once home she made dinner a bit of mac and cheese with cream cheese, Velveeta, a bit of milk, and spam ham and a bit of cilantro because Ember liked it that way. She made a plate for herself and her daughter as they ate happily after dinner she gave Ember a bath and got her ready for watching some tv in her room after watching some educational DVD she put Ember to sleep in her own room, kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep. 

Once Weiss got to her room she took a shower, she enjoyed how the warm to mildly hot water felt on her skin and hair, she washed her hair and washed her body as the soap slid off her sleek body. When she dried herself and her hair she put on a nightgown as she went to bed took out her computer and continued to write her fanfiction of Batman and Superman. Writing Fanfiction for her it was what helped her distressed and it helped that she had one faithful reader and fellow fanfiction writer Crescent Rose, her own name was Myrtenaster, in the end, she enjoyed this and she continued to do so for as long as she was able to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two I have done up to Chapter 14 done so far I will try to UD once a week but make no promises the chapters are all about 1,000 words long but either way I hope you all enjoy this story, Ruby and Weiss will take their time to get together but trust me they will get together. I hope all of you enjoy the story.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss had stayed up until eleven pm writing her fanfiction one shot, this time she wrote about Voltron's Keith and Lance. She tended to like to write about Yaoi but sometimes some Yuri too she wrote about Love Live School Idol Project franchise. She had also stayed up talking to Crescent Rose through private messaging. 

Crescent Rose: I had thought about making Batman top and Superman bottom and see how that power struggle worked for them. How have you been?

Myrtenaster: I think that would be a good plan, and I am fine started working at a new place and my daughter started preschool. 

Crescent Rose: Awee that's cute and good luck on the new job, me I'm in the same bit being an art professor at the community college. I don't have kids but I have my doggo Zwei.

Myrtenaster: That's cute too well I got to go talk tomorrow maybe?

Crescent Rose: Yeah tomorrow.

Weiss logged off and went to bed with a smile even though they didn't really know each other she still felt something in her belly whenever they did get to talk to one another. The next morning came and Weiss woke up with Ember waking her up for school. Weiss chuckled and helped her get dressed as she then got ready in a nice blue dress with fake pearl buttons going down it, her signature hairstyle and a bit of blush on her cheeks. She made cereal for Ember and some eggs for herself they ate their breakfast and then where off to school and work. Ember saw Mrs. Belladonna and ran towards her Blake was happy to see the little girl again and took her inside the classroom after her mother made sure she had her lunch box and backpack and everything was okay. They said their goodbyes and Weiss went to work. 

Yang was eating donuts this time as she sat on her desk chair with her legs up on the desk. Weiss shook her head but said good morning anyway, she often wondered how early Yang woke up to be here but she didn't question it, Yang told her that the customers she had talked to the day before where coming in today and that they would talk to them in the receiving area of the office which was outside their office space. Weiss smiled and said "sure". 

At about two pm the costemers showed up, they heard the bell of the front door, Yang was eating some ramen and slurped the last one in her mouth cleaned herself with a napkin and went outside. Weiss put away her sandwich and went with her, to her surprise though "Neptune? Sun?" Yang looked at Weiss. "You guys know each other. " Sun pfft. "Only if we were at the birth of her and Neptune's daughter do we know each other. " Sun commented. 

“Weiss if this is a problem?” Neptune began to say,

"No no it isn't at all, actually I think this is a good thing," Weiss said scratching behind her ear nervously. 

Yang raised an eyebrow looking at the scene before her. “Okay then do you both still wish to go with our services?”

Neptune this time directed to Yang .” Sure I think it will be a good thing besides there's only one other company and I don't like Cinder she may be a lesbian or bi or whatever but she has no tact or kindness in her.”

Yang nodded in understanding having had a few running's with her in the past one time so as much as Blake having a heated conversation with Cinder. She shook her head and started asking questions to them about what they envisioned for their wedding and what they had planned so far. They said they wanted the motive to be of an island like Hawaii. They also said yellow and sea blue was the theme colors they also wanted dark navy blue and gold for the reception. Weiss took notes of all this and smiled at them once they had all that figured out Neptune and Weiss stayed for a bit to talk about Ember. 

“You should meet her Nep, she's something else and she should know her father, as you can see I don't care that you're gay plus I left my mother and father the moment I got pregnant you know this I lived with you and Sun during that whole pregnancy.” Weiss had her arms crossed over her stomach looking at him.

Neptune smiled as he thought about it. "Okay I will I think is about time I saw her again and it was great seeing you, Weiss." Weiss hugged him and whispered. "It was great seeing you as well." Weiss went back to her desk and sat there thinking. Yang was too curious but didn't know how to ask so she just sat there watching her as she finished her ramen. 

" He's my daughters father, back then her was bi, and for the most part he was into women then he and I started dating it was fun I'll admit but after we had sex the first time he realized he preferred men, turned out I got pregnant so I left my home and moved in with Nep he had already been going out with Sun which I knew about when we where together, I was fine with it really and well I stayed with them till I gave birth, but because he was with Sun he thought it best to dissapier from Em's life but now now I know we where both wrong and she deserves her father not matter what he is," Weiss said as she started drinking her soda that Yang had gotten her from the vending machine. 

Yang heard it all and then clapped her hands. "Well that's sure is some story and hey I mean at least you know figured things out now slowly, did you get his number, in this case, I think we are allowed to breach the privacy contract. " 

Weiss shook her head. “No need I have it and I shall be calling him when I get home today.” Yang nodded in understanding as she now ate a cheesecake. Something Weiss noticed aside from the mess Yang had was how much of a foodie Yang was, she was always eating something and she wondered if tomorrow that was a half day she could treat her for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been beta fixed here's Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy. I won't post as fast always. I'll post the rest as I go along. 
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Weiss had, surprisingly, two other customers, who were Coco and Velvet. Their five-year wedding anniversary was coming and even though they were only hosting twenty people, including Neptune, Sun, and a few dear friends and family, Yang knew Coco well enough that she expected flash and co-tour. Coco quickly felt drawn to Weiss in the fashion sort of sense, of course. She felt she found a kindred spirit in this fashion world. 

"Weiss, dear, you simply must come to my shop! I even do things for children if you need them," Coco said as she pulled down her sunglasses to look at her. Weiss smiled and said sure, that she would love to. However, she wasn't as abundant as before. The only thing she had going for her was her last name. Coco scoffed and said that was no problem, her boutique was about being able to give fashionable clothing for accessible prices. Weiss lightly gasped “oh” and said yes to that. While they were planning their anniversary party, Weiss got an email from Crescent Rose.

Crescent Rose:

Dear Myrtenaster,

I know we only talk online but I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee and pastries sometime? I noticed in our past conversations that we live in the same city of Vale, and I was just wondering if this would be okay with you. I understand if you would rather us stay only as friends online. Whichever your response is, I await penitently.

Sincerely,

Ruby Rose

Weiss gasped! She now knew her real name and they lived in the same city and she wanted to meet her! She had to think about it some more, and perhaps later tomorrow, or the next day, she would give her an answer. For right now, she closed her fanfiction e-mail and went back to work with the planning of the two events.

Yang and Coco talked a bit more and after they left, Yang proposed something to Weiss. “Okay since we will be working with Coco and Velvet, and I'm sure aside from Neptune and Sun, you don't have that much interaction with other gay people. I was thinking dinner: you, me, my fiancé and your daughter, on me.” Weiss blushed and tried to compose herself. “Um that's something I wanted to do for you, but yes that’s fine as long as the menu is kid friendly. You know my daughter is only four so...” 

Yang laughed and said that it would have a kid-friendly menu. Weiss followed Yang out the building and got in their perspective cars. To Weiss’ surprise, they went to the preschool, even though she had no idea why that was. When they both got out and walked towards Ember’s classroom, Weiss just had to ask. "Do you have a kid I don't know about? Because this is where Ember's classroom is." Yang smiled. "This is where my fiancé’s classroom is." Weiss gasped, now understanding, and just like that Blake came out with Ember and looked at both Yang and Weiss. She handed Ember to Weiss with Yang winking at Weiss as she just kissed Blake softly as not to make a show in front of a four- year-old.

"Mommy they kissed like you and me. Does that mean they are mommy and daughter?" Weiss blushed crimson and tried to explain. "No honey, but they love each other very much." Weiss then took the opportunity to peck Ember softly and they walked together to their cars again, with Weiss carrying Ember and her school bag along with her lunchbox. Yang admired any single parent, being that their father had been the one to raise both her and her sister, Ruby. But mostly, she had to take care of the now young woman who was an art professor at the Vale Community College. As they walked, Yang told Blake that Weiss was her new secretary and event planner. Blake was surprised that the mother of one of her students was an employee of Yang's. As they went to each of their cars, Blake and Yang talked alone. 

"So, do you think she'll be able to set up our own wedding?" Blake said a bit low, holding Yang's right hand. Yang looked at her, "Is that what you're worried about? You know she will be fine, I'm training her and don't worry if not. We know Coco can step up to help since those two seem to have hit it off right."

Blake nodded, "Otherwise, I'm happy she's your employee and that she has a good boss like yourself, she needs it. Being a single mother, not that that's a bad thing, is just difficult, you know." Blake said, her ears twitching a bit. Yang smiled and once she had reached the Indigo Night restaurant, she parked, along with Weiss next to her. Weiss looked at the place and it seemed upscale a bit. She got Ember out of her car seat in the back and went to meet up with Yang and Blake, whom were already inside asking for a table. They got a table in no time and as they placed a booster seat for Ember, Weiss began to look for something Ember could eat, and she found it: Grilled Cheese sandwich with or without crust. She went without crust, for today, and applesauce and baby carrots with ranch dip for her. For herself, she asked for a chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and meat sauce.

Blake and Yang asked for salmon and top sirloin, each individually and when the waiter came they made their orders, along with an orange juice for Ember and three angry orchids for the adults. Weiss decided to just ask how they met and so forth. Yang laughed her hearty laugh. “Well princess, we met in high school and we have been together since, really. I just asked her to marry me about a year ago, so we are planning to have our wedding in six months from now.” 

Weiss smiled and said that was lovely. They continued having small conversation, and as their food came, they all ate. Weiss was mostly making sure Ember ate her food. Weiss figured that maybe she had found a possible friendship with Blake and had come to enjoy the talk of books like Jane Eyre and Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, along with Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. Yang was completely enthralled about their conversation she did say she liked Jayne Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. Weiss was happy that she came along with them, but all this made her think of was Crescent Rose, or as she knew now as Ruby Rose. She wondered if she should take a chance. For now, she enjoyed the moment and perhaps later, she would send an e-mail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta for fixing this chapter. Here is a new chapter of Snow Mama.  
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^}

Weiss had returned home and was now giving Ember a bath. “Mommy Miss. Blake Bella... Belladonni…”

"It's Belladonna, my love," Weiss said as she washed Ember's belly.

"Right. She's pretty and she has cat ears, she's a Faunus. It’s something like that and there are many kinds, mommy. Oh! I learned today that there used to be Huntresses and evil monsters called Grimm long, long ago before even you were born, mommy." Weiss smiled and now washed Ember's hair.

"Yes, baby. Your great-grandfather fought them. I was going to be a huntress at one point, but then all the Grimm became extinct so all there was left was to live normally and I'm happy for that," Weiss said as she cleared Ember's shampoo off her head, then went with the no-tangles conditioner and combed her hair to untangle any tangles she may have. Once she was clean, she drained the bathtub and she got the towel to dry her up. She blow-dried her hair and put on pink pajamas with bunnies on them and took her to her bedroom to put her to sleep. She read her the story of The Little Red Riding Hood and as she kissed her goodnight, her phone vibrated. It was Neptune, so she answered it.

"Hey, I'm glad you called me! I was going to call you."

Neptune, on the other side of Vale, was in his apartment that was much more lavish than that of Weiss’. “Yeah I, I was thinking maybe I can come over to see Ember next Saturday? You know, that way you can prepare her and I, myself, can prepare too. What type of things does she like now?”

Weiss thought about it, “She likes Sofia the First and, of course, Mickey and Minnie, and My Little Pony. That's about it really. Oh, she loves books, too.” Neptune took note of these things and said that he would be willing to meet at four thirty and Weiss said that was fine and gave him her new address as they continued talking. She told him she had worked at a McDonald’s for some time then after that, it was Toy's R Us which helped with Baby R Us and Walmart, too, until she got her bachelors for secretary, which had been not so long ago. Neptune was impressed and congratulated her on her achievements. Weiss smiled and after a bit longer they hung up. 

Now that Weiss had put Ember to sleep and had talked to Neptune about introducing Ember to her father, she went to take a nice, long shower. Today had been a good day. She still wasn't sure on what to do about Crescent Rose, or Ruby Rose, as she came to find out. But once she was out of her shower, she decided to open up her laptop and read over that email again. 

Crescent Rose:

Dear Myrtenaster,

I know we only talk online, but I was wondering if you would like to meet up for coffee and pastries sometime? I noticed in our past conversations that we live in the same city of Vale and I was just wondering if this would be okay with you? I understand if you would rather us stay only friends online. Whichever your response is, I await penitently.

Sincerely,

Ruby Rose

Weiss kept looking at it, reading it over and over, until she decided on what to do.

Myrtenaster:

Hello Crescent Rose, or should I call you Ruby Rose? I wouldn't mind meeting up for coffee and pastries. How about the cafe with your namesake, The White Rose Café? I think you would find it pleasing. How about Friday at 4 pm, does this sound okay to you? If not, we can probably arrange for it to be on another day.

Sincerely,

Weiss Schnee

Weiss held her breath as she hit send. Now Ruby might know who she is, but it was lucky for her when she received an e-mail right after sending it. She was pleasantly surprised.

Crescent Rose:

That sounds perfect, actually. I would love that, I will see you then. By the way, your new Batman and Superman story about them being caught by a reporter was amazing! I liked it a lot! I also saw you had started a Reinako story, but never finished it. Will you be willing to work on it more or is it on indefinite hiatus?

Ruby Rose

Weiss bit her lip and decided to PM her instead. She got into the chatting section of her Gmail and started talking to Ruby that way. 

Myrtenaster: Hey, so I think this will be easier. Yes, I don't know if I'll ever finish that story. It has been so long since I've watched Sailor Moon in order for me to finish it, but I will be sure to do some Love Live stories of that kind.

Crescent Rose: Oh, that's okay! I was just wondering and I'm glad we will get to meet. I can't wait! You usually don't get a chance to meet a fellow fanfic writer and especially one that is in the same fandoms as you.

Myrtenaster: Yeah, I know. I'm excited myself, too. Though I'm nervous, this is the first time I have tried to do such a thing.

Crescent Rose: I know, me too. I mean, we only know each other online, but in a public place it should be okay. And if we don't like each other, we don't have to see each other again for any reason. We can just continue to enjoy our stories.

Myrtenaster: Yeah, I agree. Well, I’ve got to go. Tomorrow is school and work day for me. Goodnight.

Crescent Rose: Goodnight. 

With that, Weiss shut her computer off and went to sleep thinking about what could happen and hoping all turned out alright. She dreamed of meeting Ruby. She saw her with a plaid shirt, red and black hair, and a black shirt on with a rose printed on it underneath. She also imagined that she wore black jeans with a red waistband. As she talked, she saw how much younger she was, about 20 years old, while she was 23. They laughed, and all was okay until Ruby had turned into a monster and was trying to kill her. Weiss felt the tension as she slept and woke up sweating and breathing hard. It was all in her head. She was getting nervous about the situation, but that obviously wouldn't happen in real life. She went back to sleep and there, she had pleasant dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta IceQueenElda for fixing this chapter up. Thanks to all those that have commented and left Kudos as well, this story is almost finished being written the next thing is editing it and we are doing that two chapters at a time,  
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss was already on her way to work and has dropped off Ember at daycare, which was for half a day on Saturdays. Weiss entered the building and went up the elevator. When she went in the office and where the sitting area was, she noticed that four people were already there. She said hello and excused herself to go into the office. Yang was getting some papers as she made her way to the new costumers. "You're a tad late, but not by much."

"It was traffic, sorry." She put her purse down and got the planning book out and went with Yang to assist her with her new clients. "Hello, welcome to Eventful LGBT Planning, how may I be of help?" Yang said all professional-like. The short red-head “pfft” and laughed. " Oh, come on, Yang, you know me! Nora from college, and Ren here." Yang blinked and tried to remember. " I'm sorry I don't remember… Oh wait! You are the one with the parties, the wild parties at that." Yang laughed and sat down on the chair in front of Nora. 

"Anyways, we are here because we want a semi-double wedding: Pyrrha & I and Ren & Jaune. But wait there's more! We are in a poly relationship and we want something that's for all four of us, even though we are just marrying the other same-sex partner," Nora explained. Both Yang and Weiss listened, and this time, Weiss had an idea. "How about you all give each other rings, but, for the poly, it should be a pendant that signifies something to each of you for you to wear," Weiss said to them while she looked at all four and Yang. Yang gave her a thumbs-up, while she, Nora and Pyrrha agreed. One thing Weiss had to say was that Pyrrha looked exquisite. If she was straight and those four weren't already spoken for, she would have tried with her.

Pyrrha was the one that said Weiss’ idea was lovely. Yang sent them to Velvet who did jewelry and Coco, whom could help them with their dresses and such. After all, in the community, they all tried to help each other out and right now, this was something Yang could do. After that was done, Yang and Weiss went back to their desk.

"Okay Weiss, so I think you can handle Coco's and Velvet's Anniversary Party. That's small enough that you can handle it alone. We will both work on Neptune's and Sun's wedding and I'll orchestrate the Poly wedding," Yang said as she worked on schedules and looked for various places she could hold these events. Weiss looked for a hotel hall for Coco's and Velvet's Anniversary Party and found one at the Beacon Hotel. As it turned out, it served other halls in which wedding receptions could be held. She told Yang about it and they decided to hold all the events there at different dates and times. Weiss made phone calls and as she was talking to Glynda Goodwitch, Yang's sister came in through the office.

"Hey Yang, I was wondering, sis, if you want to go to lunch?" asked the girl with short, raven-hair with the red ends. Yang said sure and went with her telling Weiss she could go home for today. Saturday was a half day. Weiss said alright and said goodbye to them and went to pick up Ember. When she was home she made mac and cheese with red bell peppers and spam ham for herself and Ember. When they had finished eating, Weiss took Ember to the nearby park where there were swings, slides and monkey bars. Ember played happily with a bunny Faunus, who’s mom was also nearby. Weiss looked through her e-mail and found one from Crescent Rose again.

 

 

Crescent Rose:

Hey, so I think Friday a bit later will do. Instead of coffee, how about I treat you to dinner? Something came up and we have a meeting at 4 at the community college I work at. Would you mind doing dinner instead at around 7:30?

Ruby Rose

Weiss deflated a little, but she might ask Blake and Yang to watch over Ember for a bit. Usually, she would ask her sister, Winter, but lately she has been busy with the Military School and dating someone she had yet to meet. Qrow, if she remembered correctly. She still answered her.

Myrtenaster: 

I will have to check to see if I can have someone take care of my daughter since she's only four years old. If not, would you mind moving it to Saturday? I could take a few hours early and my daughter would be in daycare.

Weiss Schnee

Right now, Weiss was wondering if this was even possible and if it would be worth all this hassle for just a meeting with someone she barely knew. She only knew her from stories she read online and a few conversations here and there. Truthfully, she was worried this would not work at all. For now, she just watched her daughter as she played on the swings.

When it was time for bed, Weiss decided to let Ember sleep with her tonight in her room on her bed. It was Saturday and she missed her baby with all the school and work she was doing. She put on a DVD of Sofia the First and as they watched together, Weiss ran her fingers through her daughter’s light brown hair that had tints of red, almost making it auburn. She turned on her computer and checked her e-mail again but nothing yet from Ruby. She then went on Archive of Our Own and started posting her new Voltron One Shot, which was all she had time to do anymore, some One Shots here and there. She read a new story by Crescent Rose titled "The Promise of a Rose" which was in the Love Live Fandom, with the Eli and Nozomi pairing. As she read it, she realized that, in a way, it captured so far what has transpired between herself and Ruby. The only difference was that it had a good ending with them ending up in bed sharing a passionate night together. Weiss gulped and only left a kudo, for she didn't know how to respond this time with a comment of her own. Afterward, she decided to work on that Reinako story she had left on hiatus and see if Ruby noticed it later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter we've all been waiting for their first meeting. I hope you're all enjoying this story its been finished with a long time but IceQueenElda is fixing the chapters for me as fast as she can. 
> 
> You should all be happy to know I'm working on a new White Rose story so that will come after this story has been completely published.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The rest of the weekend was spent writing and reading, while entertaining and feeding a four-year-old. Weiss did get one e-mail back from Crescent Rose saying she understood the situation to let her know either day was fine. Weiss for that was grateful, and once Monday came, she tried to gather up the courage to ask Yang and her fiancé for a favor. 

"Hey, so Yang, I was wondering… See I have this thing on Friday night around 7 pm and I was… I was wondering if you would mind babysitting for me? I would pay you, of course! And I will have food for you and Ember ready," Weiss asked, not really looking at her boss. Yang looked at her and she had to ask.

“Is it a date?” 

"Yes, it kind of is. If you can't or don't want to..."

"No problem! I'll do it," Yang said as she continued eating her sandwich. "Tomorrow we are going to the hotel to check the premises and see if it's suitable for the weddings and party. Figured I’d tell you before I forget." 

Weiss nodded as she continued cataloging everything from past events. She sighed. Yang really needed her help with organization. She was surprised she hadn't lost money, but thankfully the finances were in check, for the most part. Weiss then went ahead to gather materials for the party. She looked online for some like the tablecloths, along with the long drapes for the ceiling. She had picked white and dark purple, along with brown trimmings at the end of the cloths. She looked for 5 anniversary table tops for options for the couples. She found most of the things online and got it to be delivered to the office. She would ensure everything was up to par with what they needed.

The day was over. Before she knew it, throughout the whole week, they had already gone to the hotel and settled things there and made the reservations along with locking the rooms they would be using for the events. All in all, it was becoming apparent that everything would work out in the end. Tonight, though, was the big night for Weiss. She had put Ember to bed a bit early. She let her know she would be out tonight just in case she woke up looking for her while she was away on her date. Date. That was a word she never thought she would use for a long time. Still, here she was, going to go out on a blind date that was set up by her, if she wanted to be honest.

Yang and Blake showed up and as she gave them a small tour of the small, two-flat bedroom apartment, she let them see Ember asleep in her bed. Yang and Blake cooed, then went to sit down on the couch in front of the TV and they settled there. “Thank you both so much for this. I know it’s quite odd, but I really didn't have anyone to watch over her while I'm gone.”

Yang waved her to dismiss it. "It's fine. Look, just go have fun, okay? I think it’s about time you go enjoy yourself." Yang and Blake smiled encouragingly and with that last bit of a boost, Weiss went on her way to the destination which was a restaurant called Indigo Midnight Restaurant. She parked her car and went inside. She was pleasantly surprised to see Yang's sister there waiting for someone. 

"Hey, how are you doing, waiting for someone?"

The other woman smiled as she got closer to Weiss. "I'm waiting for you, hi I'm Ruby Rose. Or, as you know me better as, Crescent Rose." Weiss' mouth was hung open. She could not believe the girl she had met briefly a few weeks ago at her office was the same person she had been talking to online for years!

"Oh my god, I never would believe it if you had told me! Well, I guess I… I hope I have not kept you waiting for long," Weiss said to the other woman, still in a bit of state of shock.

"No, you're fine! I just got here myself about ten minutes ago, so no worries." Ruby went to the front and asked for their reservations. They went to a table near the back. Tt was a small booth that was meant for two, with a small flower lamp with minimal lighting that gave an intimate yet warm atmosphere. The table was mahogany, and the seats were a wine-red covering. Their menus came just as they had finished seating. They already had buttered-bread and water served. They both looked at the menu and picked something out. Weiss ordered Eggplant Parmesan, for she was in a kick, apparently, and Ruby ordered a skirt steak with mashed potatoes and steamed baby carrots. After their order, Ruby asked Weiss if she drank alcohol. Weiss said yes, she did whenever the situation was acceptable. Ruby then ordered them a nice rose wine that was cooled and fresh. They each got a serving and Weiss took a whiff of it before taking a sip. 

"This is good wine. Thank you, Ruby. I have never done this in my life. I mean, meeting someone in real life I had only known online." She said as she placed her wine glass back down on the table.

"I have met people I knew on Discord before, whom I played online games with. But never someone I only knew through fan fiction and comments. I know this is strange, but I just knew I had to at least meet you once. Like I said before, if for any reason you don't feel comfortable after this, we never have to see each other again. I hardly go see my sister anyway, so you won't see me much there either," Ruby said, breaking a piece of bread and taking a small piece in her mouth.

“No, I would like to get to know you. So, you're a gamer, I see. I only used to play DS games, but not many, just Cooking Mama and Pokemon.” 

Ruby chuckled and looked at her thinking, "Well, I played PC games like World of Warcraft, Final Fantasy 14 and things I would find online with missions and such. I don't really play games anymore, unfortunately. I simply write fanfiction now. It's something that, even with my busy schedule, I can squeeze in and it’s a free thing to do, you know."

Weiss completely understood that, for she did not have many fun things to do herself. Money was always going for bills, rent, Ember and sometimes, on a rare occasion, herself. Even then, fanfiction was truly something that made her happy.

"I understand your reasoning. I don't have many choices myself with a daughter. I must take care of her first. I hardly have enough money left over for myself. Since I’m now working with your sister, I have a bit more money and business seems to have picked up. There are even more people coming in, it seems. Even straight couples, which truly surprised me, but hey, work is work! Well, now, I'm in a good place financially, but I've yet to be completely okay."

Ruby nodded, understanding Weiss. They went on to talk about their past and a few things they each had tried along the way with their writing. All in all, it was a good evening so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IceQueenElda for fixing this chapter for me as I've said before the whole story is written up and is getting fixed before being posted I'm however going to be taking a break from writing for a bit I don't know how long that might be but I'm Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this story :)
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The evening went on; it was already eight and they had finished their meals. Ruby went ahead and paid for their food and offered her hand to Weiss as they walked out. They held hands as Ruby asked Weiss if she felt like taking a stroll around the area. There were many buildings and some stores open, though those were of the adult variety. They walked holding hands still, until they got to a closed toy store. Weiss put her arms around herself as they walked in a comfortable silence. That is, until Ruby broke it again.

“So, I know through your e-mails that you have a daughter and you've mentioned having one. What's her name, if I may know? If not, it's okay! I know how some parents don't want that kind of information given to a stranger,” Ruby said while walking with her hands in her dress pockets. She had a white dress with opened roses all over it and a black lace around the waist. Weiss had light blue dress pants, a white shirt with a snowflake print on it, and a cream over shirt on her.

“No, don't worry, I'm okay. Well, like I said before, she's four and her name is Ember. I had her when I was nineteen years old. The father, by some miracle, is coming back into her life tomorrow and no, he and I are far more than over. In fact, we were over back then. He was bi, but turned completely gay after he and Sun truly got to know each other and the rest is history, as they say. I simply work and breathe now for Ember. I just hope Neptune will help out from now on with Ember financially. It would be appreciated.”

Ruby listened to Weiss story and while they continued walking, they soon found a bench near the ocean end and sat there. Ruby and Weiss continued talking about everything and nothing, then Ruby asked the question.

“So, did you have fun tonight?” Ruby asked as she turned a bit to look at Weiss. Weiss turned her head to look at her. “Yes, Ruby, I had fun. I had forgotten what it was like on a date.” Something that made Ruby smile “So umm… would you mind going out on another date? Something perhaps less formal. How about we go to the movies and sandwiches next time?” Weiss chuckled and agreed. Ruby squealed softly and had a big grin on her face.

Weiss smiled, leaned in and gave Ruby a peck on her cheek; she just couldn't resist her exuberance. Afterwards, they said goodnight and Ruby asked Weiss not to tell Yang of their date. Weiss promised and as she drove back home, she could not shake off the smile on her face. She just couldn't believe it! Not only had she had been on a blind date with someone she just met online, but also a woman and those facts alone where something she would have scoffed at years ago. Now, she only hoped that if Ruby was anything like her sister, she would be a good match for her and Ember.

Ember woke up around eight thirty. She called for her mother and Blake quickly went to check on her. She noticed that it wasn't her mother, but her teacher in her room. The child started sniffling, and Blake quickly took her in her arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her. Once calmed, she explained that her mom was out with someone special and that she would be back soon. Ember calmed down and decided to cling to Blake all night after that. When Weiss came home, she found Yang asleep on the couch with her head on the back of it, snoring softly. Blake leaned into Yang, sleeping with Ember in between the two. Weiss smiled and went up to Blake to wake her up softly as she took Ember in her arms, ready to put her back in bed.

“Hey, sorry we fell asleep, forgive us,” Blake said, as Yang stretched and cleaned up her drool. Weiss told them it was no real issue. She put Ember to bed and came to talk with the other two before they left. She said she had a nice evening and not much detail on her date, only that it was someone she met online and decided to meet up in person. Yang whistled, and Blake listened, though she was never sure how those kinds of meetings went since she had never done them. But she was glad it had gone well. After they said goodnight and left, Weiss was surprised to see Ruby on chat.

Crescent Rose: Hey, so I hope you got home safely. I had a wonderful time tonight.

Weiss smiled and decided to get dressed into a night gown and type up with Ruby.

Myrtenaster: Hey! I got home safely, thank you. I hope you did too. Yes, I had a lovely time tonight, thank you.

Crescent Rose: I'm glad to hear! And yes, I got home safely too. I wasn't too far from where we were at, actually.

Myrtenaster: Well that's good! I came home and found the babysitters asleep with my daughter in between them. I should have taken a picture with my scroll, but I had to put her back in bed, so I didn't get the opportunity.

Crescent Rose: Awe that's so cute! I'm sorry you couldn't take a picture either. I’m glad all in all it has gone well tonight. Btw, I wrote a new Love Live story! I just posted the next chapter, you should check it out (^_^)

Myrtenaster: Hmmm, I will in a bit. Hey, I was wondering, for our next date, can it be Friday in the afternoon? I think I can squeeze Ember in day care until five.

Crescent Rose: I'm fine with that! Actually, I shouldn't have any other meetings with the faculty, so I should be able to meet you around 3pm. Does that sound okay? There's a viewing of Wonder Woman at 3:15.

Myrtenaster: That sounds good! I’ll make the arrangements necessary for this to happen. Thank you for your understanding. I know it’s difficult.

Crescent Rose: Oh, please. It’s okay, no need to worry! Take care of your daughter first. Really, it’s okay. By the way, my number is 345-6950.

Myrtenaster: Oh, right thanks! That way we can call each other if we need to. Mine is 723-1415.

Crescent Rose: Got it, and no worries. We will meet around two thirty. I think all will be well. Anyways, I'll await your comment on the new story! Hope to see you soon, goodnight.

Myrtenaster: Goodnight and I shall.

With that, Weiss turned off the chat room and went to find the story Ruby had talked about. She figured it was the same one she had started reading before and sure enough it was. But this time, it had elements of their date. Weiss wondered how on earth Ruby could write so fast, but it seemed half of it was made up. It looked like she had started it before and just added a few new things that interlaced with what had happened on their actual date. This time, Eli was Ruby and Nozomi was herself. She did quite enjoy this new chapter and she did leave a comment saying so and that some things like the bread fight were refreshing. All in all, she did enjoy this new chapter. She wondered now if Ruby would be writing their whole time together in this story. But for now, she shut down her laptop and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day, with Neptune showing up for the first time in a long time to meet with his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to IceQueenElda for fixing the chapter Im very pleased with it I hope all enjoy this new chapter.  
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next day came all too quickly for Weiss, but she was happy. She was able to sleep in a bit longer. Ember was surprisingly still asleep by eight, which usually never happened. But due to her waking up last night wondering where her mother was, well, she just had to sleep in. Weiss got up and stretched her body. She went to check on her daughter, who was still sleeping, her little hand sticking out underneath her. Weiss smiled, looking at her daughter with adoration as she ran her fingers in her hair softly. She kissed the side of her temple and went downstairs to make her favorite breakfast meal, chocolate oatmeal that was strained, so the oats would not bother her throat.

When that was done, she heard Ember calling for her. She went to her room and picked her up, hugging her, letting her know that she was home and that she was safe. Ember clung to her mother as Weiss told her that they would have a visitor today and that he was her daddy. Ember smiled softly, even though she wasn't sure how to feel about it all. But she settled on excited to finally meet her father.

Weiss spoon fed Ember this time because the oatmeal was hot. She wanted to make sure her daughter ate the whole thing. She smiled as her daughter enjoyed the food that was offered to her, and as she finished, she put on the TV for some Saturday morning cartoons. Ember watched My Little Pony excitedly, laughing whenever Pinky Pie showed up. Weiss settled on writing a bit for her fic of Reinako, which she was still having trouble with. But either way, she wanted to at least write a few more chapters before ending it completely.

Weiss then gave Ember a cream-sickle and she ate some strawberries herself as a snack. She got a call from Neptune that said he would be there earlier since he had a previous affair that night. Weiss said that was alright with her, so instead of four, he would come at twelve. It was now ten, so Weiss decided that she would start writing a new one shot of Love Live, this time of Maki and Nico. She wrote on how Maki was trying to do a new piece of music, but Nico kept interrupting her until Maki had enough and pinned her to the piano and had her way with her, which Nico didn't mind at all.

Weiss had to admit that writing for her was pure joy and now, having met a fellow fanfic writer, made things a bit exciting to a different extent. It wasn't long until it was eleven thirty and Weiss gave Ember a bath and dressed her up in a white cotton shirt with puffy sleeves and pink jeans with white sneakers. She put on her signature pigtails with pink bows on each. After she finished, she got in the shower herself really quick, while Ember watched an educational kid video in her room. As she finished her shower, she put on a light blue button-down shirt and dark blue jeans with her hair down. Just as she was finishing brushing her hair, the doorbell rang, and she went to answer it. There was Neptune, with white orchids, and a big bag with what she assumed were presents.

“Hey, Neptune, how are you?” She gave him a hug and he smiled. “I'm fine. Nervous, but fine.” Weiss nodded and let him in. Ember looked at the man with blue hair. Weiss placed the flowers in a spot in the kitchen and put ice in the plant vase on the soil it had there. Weiss came back and saw that Neptune was just staring at Ember, who was playing with one of her baby dolls. Weiss went up to her and picked the doll away and made her face Neptune as she held her in her arms. “Honey, this is Neptune, your daddy. Say hi.” Ember became shy and hid her face in the crook of Weiss’s neck.

Neptune tried to talk to her softly and when he said he had some gifts for her, she decided to give him her full attention. Both Weiss and Neptune laughed softly at her excitement when he said that. He pulled out a Minnie soft toy and three different My Little Ponies: Twilight, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie, her favorite. When she saw Pinkie Pie, she squealed and said thank you. She started talking to him all about the ponies and Minnie. He laughed and listened to her careful teaching of the importance of cutie marks and all the unicorn’s magic. That was as far as her teaching went. Then she took him by the hand to her room, where she showed him her ever-growing collection of ponies. Neptune was impressed! Some of them, if not most of them, were not opened, kept in the plastic they came from. It was from this he got the idea of making her a bookshelf, so she could keep them all neatly and in a collection sort of way. It seemed to be what she was doing with all the ponies, except for Pinkie Pie. That was her favorite, so she had to brush her mane and tail. It was a must, she said.

He looked around her room. She mostly had pink everywhere, which lead him to believe that's why she loved Pinkie Pie so much.

She showed him some of her other stuffed toys, like some teddy bears and bunny rabbits and one black and white kitty, which she said was her pet. She even told him cats were her favorite animals after horses, but she couldn't have either. Neptune then was treated to a tea party, with all the stuffed toys as attendees and Weiss came in and was invited to join. She sat and drank “tea”, which was all make-believe as they sat and laughed and joked around.

Neptune then invited them for lunch, his treat. Weiss decided to take the offer. She picked up her purse and Neptune took Ember on his shoulders. As she felt tall and big, she smiled down at her mother and said, “Look at me mommy, I'm big!” Weiss laughed and said, “You sure are, baby.” Weiss couldn't be happier for her daughter, knowing that maybe now she would have a father figure. When they got to Burger King, Ember went to the play area as Neptune and Weiss ordered. Weiss ordered a kids meal with nuggets, and a whopper Jr. for herself with onion rings and the soda that it came with. Neptune got a double-bacon cheeseburger, soda, fries, and three hot apples pies for all of them. He paid and went to the play area where Weiss had been sitting at, watching Ember. She called to her and she quickly came to eat. Neptune decided to bring up the subject of paying for Ember’s school all the way through college, which Weiss was happy to hear about. He also said he would be sending her five hundred dollars each month for anything she might need, which helped immensely, Weiss and Neptune decided to go to a lawyer to have everything in writing, but for right now, Neptune handed her a letter that was signed by him, stating to what he said. From Weiss’s perspective, this was a good way to move forward and to have him be involved in Ember’s life. It meant the world to her. Afterwards, Neptune took them back home with the promise that he would return two Saturdays from now. After that, Weiss took Ember to the park for some exercise and for her to do some more writing. She was surprised she had gotten a long email from Ruby.

Crescent Rose:

So, I know we will have our second date soon, but I just found out there's a fair coming to town next week. I was thinking, instead of the movies, would you mind me treating you to that instead? I know it’s a bit of a change and you would probably need a babysitter. I'm willing to pay for however much that is. I know of a babysitter that's really great with kids; her name is Penny Polendina and she's excellent with children! I should know, I have known her since High School. She is one year younger than me, so she's 19. But both her and I finished high school early and thus we are now working. Anyways, if you're willing to try this out, I can have her call you and you can meet up before she takes care of Ember, if that's what you wish. Let me know at your earliest convenience.

~ Ruby Rose

Weiss read the e-mail and thought hard on the matter. She figured yes, it was a promising idea, and it would be different. So, she answered her saying yes to it all and that she would look forward to the date. After Weiss took Ember home to wind down and get ready for bed, so to speak, they watched a few more movies on DVD and afterwards they fell asleep together in Weiss’s bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of Snow Mama thanks to my Beta Reader for fixing my story I have plans for other stories just thinking hard on these ideas anyways hope you all enjoy and remember   
> Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was Thursday and both Yang and Weiss were at the Beacon Hotel talking to Glynda Goodwitch about what they had planned for the Wankong wedding. They talked about having caters and what drinks of champagne they would need. Weiss was already setting the chairs and putting up the bows on the chairs; she made an arch at the altar, or rather, the steps that would serve as one, as she also made little flowers with golden streamers. She set all these things up along with Yang, who was teaching her how these events usually went and how they would need to set it all up. Then, Weiss asked her, "How did you do it all before by yourself?" 

"I had help from whoever worked at the facility, but this makes things easier. If we were to have two events on the same day in different areas, you could go to one and go myself to another. It has happened before and that put a strain on me, which is why I decided to hire someone new," Yang said as she now worked on the tables for the reception in another room. 

Weiss helped her put on the tablecloths on the tables and helped her perfect them as they went from table to table doing the work. They got out the candles and put them on as centerpieces, with white flowers as a decoration in the center of the candles on the bottom. The bigger rectangular table had a bigger flower arrangement with three set of candles. All in all, the room was beginning to look decent, with the navy-blues, gold and white colors. 

Weiss began to think this job was a lot easier than she previously thought and she was being paid gregariously at $14.00 an hour. It’s a good thing it came bi-weekly because then, she was able to pay rent at the beginning of the month and pay whatever else later. Today was also the day she would go to the lawyer Neptune had arranged with to settle what he would have to pay to her for Ember.

After they had finished with setting up almost everything, Yang and Weiss went to Hazel Food Trucks to set up the catering. While there, they talked to the chef about wings, cheeses, skirt steaks, chicken and fish to be served. Hazel, the chef, said he understood and would make sure to supply them with a varied assortment of food for the event. Weiss and Yang then went to a pastry shop called Le Petite Sweets. As they went through different cupcakes, they tasted five different varieties and settled for Strawberry Shortcake for the Wedding tower cake and Chocolate to offer at the wedding. When that was done with, Yang invited Weiss for lunch, her treat.

Weiss went inside Yang's car, which was the one they were using to do all this. "You know, I thought this job would be harder to do, but honestly, it’s almost like the parties I used to help set up back home and in High School." Yang laughed. "Well, it’s a bit more labor-intensive and needs to be done right. It’s not something your mom or dad can fix. If something goes wrong, we are the ones that need to fix it. It’s not easy." Weiss listened and nodded. They drove on until they got to a Puerto-Rican restaurant. They both got rice and beans and carne asada for the main course and tembleque for dessert. 

“So, what do you think of working for me so far?” Yang questioned, eating a piece of her meat. Weiss was eating a bit of her own. She chewed and swallowed as she took a sip of her soda. “I think working with you has been a pleasant experience. So far, you have made it both fun and informative and quite frankly, this isn't McDonald or anything like that, which I have worked for in the past. This has been a much bigger step-up for me. It’s something that truly helps me and my daughter, so it has been wonderful working with and for you.”

Yang smiled as she continued eating. She had to admit, working for her could frustrate the other woman, but it did have its perks. So, she was happy to have Weiss on board for the ride of this crazy idea she had thought of back when she was a freshman in college.

When they headed back, Weiss was already texting Neptune. He said he was already with the lawyer and as Weiss picked her things up and went on her way, her rear left tire blew out. She had to call Triple-A as they came to change her tire. She had texted Neptune saying she was going to be late due to a flat tire. Neptune understood and went ahead with what they had to do. 

Once Weiss was finally able to go, she got to the lawyer's office, Lionheart Law. As she sat down at the oval table, Lionheart explained that Neptune had back pay. So, he would add that to the monthly payments of $500, making it $700 until he paid off the four years he missed. He also added the cost of school and materials, along with any adverse health issues that could arise that are not covered by health insurance. With that, everything was settled. Both Weiss and Neptune signed and once outside, Neptune held Weiss’s hand in his as they walked to the elevator. Once at her car, he kissed her on her cheek and congratulated her once more for all she had achieved so far on her own. She blushed and said thank you, then parted ways. As she drove to go pick up Ember, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had not turned out to love men. What if they had ended up getting married with Ember? But, it didn't happen that way, so she just drove back, simply thinking of the present: her daughter and her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AN: Okay so this is the last Chapter I revived from my beta that was fixed. I will be posting from now on the chapters I made with out being beta fixed however once she gets back to me with the chapters fixed I'll be re uploading the corrected chapters. I hate leaving people waiting for so long. I hope all of you continue reading the story regardless.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Friday soon came, and Penny had showed up at around five forty-five. Weiss had previously conversed with her and deemed her trustworthy to let her babysit her daughter. Penny was upbeat, happy and ready for anything, so she left Ember in her capable hands. As she finished putting on make-up, Ember went and clung to her mother's leg. Weiss attempted to make her daughter let go and when she held her in her arms, she kissed her forehead. “Is going to be okay Em, I'm coming back, and Penny is fun! Why don't you go and play with her? She brought fun games and toys for you to play with.” Ember huffed and kept holding onto Weiss. Penny just looked at them, knowing sometimes these things took a bit of time, after about five minutes more.

Weiss was finally able to pry Ember off her and hand her over to Penny, who took her and quickly put on the My Little Pony DVD for her. That seemed to distract the little girl enough for Weiss to make her way out of the apartment. When she checked her scroll, it was already seven fifty, and she knew she was going to be late. Ruby had called her telling her that they would change the time to seven thirty. That way they could enjoy the fair with less children around, save for a few teenagers they knew might be there and those kids with their family.

When she finally found a parking in the parking lot, she parked next to a red Toyota that was from the early 2000's. In the end, she got out as she called Ruby. Ruby picked up the phone and Weiss spoke, “Hey, so, I'm here. I'm going to the entrance now. Where are you?” Ruby chuckled and said, “It's okay, I'm here waiting by the ticket booth. I got us our tickets and all you need is this cool paper bracelet that says you're over twenty-one and can drink beer. It's quite flashy, being neon green, but I'm sure it will clash perfectly with your clothes in the best fashion sense.” Ruby said jokingly. Weiss couldn't suppress her laugh at Ruby's antics as she made her way there. Once she saw Ruby, she noticed that she was wearing black skinny jeans with a red shirt and a slim, black leather jacket that had a Rose Emblem in the back. She hugged Ruby, who gave her the very fashionable paper bracelet. As she put it on with the sticky, they handed their tickets at the entrance and made their way in.

Once inside, they walked around just taking in the sights and smells. Weiss told Ruby, “You know, I only went to one carnival. It was with my parents, my brother was only a year old, my sister was twelve and I was six. It was one of the best days of our lives… It's sad what my family became. Now, my brother is next in line for taking over the company, not that I care, and Winter is a Military Professor at the Atlas Military school.” Ruby listened intently, knowing the woman before her hardly ever shared her past like that. But she felt good knowing she was willing to share with her.

“I went to a lot of them in Patch with my dad and my sister. We usually ate a ton of food, and sometimes threw up. Ah, those were the days. Isn't it sad that when we are little, we can't wait to grow up, and once grown, we wish we were young again?” Ruby asked. As they made their way to a game booth, she was taking out a five-dollar bill, paying for them both to shoot the water gun at the duckies.

Weiss chuckled and took the offered gun as they both started shooting. Ruby had a better aim and was able to hit as much as five duckies, with Weiss hitting three. They got an Eevee stuffed toy, which Ruby gave to Weiss. Weiss said she might give it to Ember and say it was from a princess, making Ruby blush by the compliment. Weiss giggled and then asked, “You don't mind if I give it to her? If you do, I'll keep it, but I know in the end she's just going to grab it and place it with her other stuffed toys.” Ruby shook her head. “No, it's fine, she's four. Plus, I'm sure she'll love it.” Ruby started to get jumpy in her step, a nervous tic she had whenever she wanted to talk about something but didn't know how. Weiss noticed and calmly asked her what was wrong.

 

“It’s just… I want to hold your hand, but I'm not sure how you would feel about it.” Weiss looked at her with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She took the other woman's hand in hers as they continued to walk together. Ruby squealed and Weiss’s smile grew wider. As they walked around the area, they saw a big, tall ride that was clearly not a good ride for those with heart problems. Ruby said that they had to go on that one. Weiss put her things in a locker and made their way to the line. As they waited, Ruby took Weiss’s hand again as she rubbed her thumb softly on the back of the other woman's hand. Weiss could only smile to herself, as did Ruby. As they both smiled, looking down at their shoes, they made their way to the front when Ruby asked another question, “So, after this, want to grab Nachos and hot dogs with a turkey leg?” Weiss looked at her with wide eyes. “All that food, Ruby?”

Ruby looked at her like if it was nothing. “Yeah! Just to start, really. I'm going to invite you for a nice dinner afterwards.” Weiss heard enough. “Okay, how's this: I'll invite you to dinner, since you've paid for all this. Please? It’s the least I can do. Besides, you already paid for our first and this our second date. I cannot accept more than that, at least for right now.” Weiss said kindly as she looked at Ruby's beautiful silver eyes that shone more with the lights of the rides. When their ride came for them to board on, they got in, strapped on and held onto the bar in front of them. The ride started, and they went up and sideways and under and around, repeatedly. They did this about four times until it finally came to a halt and they got out.

Weiss was a bit dizzy after that and Ruby held her arm. As they made their way to the lockers, Weiss got her purse and new stuffed toy, then made their way to a food stand. There, Ruby got them Blue Moon beer for Weiss, Heineken for Ruby, chili nachos and a turkey leg. They sat at one of the little tables as they ate. “Mmm! Ruby, this is lovely! I never get to eat junk food often, so this is a pleasant change.” Ruby smiled as she offered her a piece of turkey leg, which she took in her mouth. Weiss smiled, and Ruby smiled back. As she saw her eat it while taking a nacho and eating it right after, she moaned happily with the taste of the cheese and chili. They continued eating and enjoying each other’s company.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this from this point on the chapters are not Beta Fixed. I will be posting them as I wrote them. I tried my best with them. However once my Beta gets back to me with the fixed chapters I'll UD them posted chapters with the fixed ones. I wanted to do this instead of making all my readers wait for them for so long.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or it's characters I only own Ember Schnee my OC. No money is made with any part of this story,
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby and Weiss had finished eating the fair food as they threw away the trash and made their way to other much more lighter rides, they got on a carousel and the star wheel they loved the view from up top as they looked at the city of Vale, Ruby pointed at the community college she worked in but Weiss let her know it was pointless cause it was so dark. “You're right I just love this city coming from a small place like Patch this is refreshing and my sister was able to make a name for herself you know, she wouldn't have gotten this far in Patch.” Weiss hmm as she kept looking out and the ride continued till it stopped, as they made their way back to the entrance they saw the love tunnel they both eyed it but shook their heads as they made their way back to their cars.

"Okay so the place I got planned is not too far from here, are a few steps from here to the far right." Ruby fallowed Weiss walking close to her their shoulders brushing with each other. When they made it to the restaurant Ruby saw it was quaint but had its charm. Weiss let her in as she took a table, sure it wasn't super fancy but it worked. Ruby red over the menu and saw there was carbonara so she picked that Weiss picked a lasagna for an Italian place this was nice and moderately priced. As they drank their water this time Ruby couldn't help but chit chats some more. "So you know my sister has Bumblebee right." 

Weiss looked at her confused eyebrows knit together. "No, wait she has a bee? Why would she have bees?" Ruby started laughing uncontrollably she almost rolled on the floor. "No, No not bees Bumblebee that's the name of her bike, the whole Black and Yellow color scheme of it." Weiss oh was soft but she let her continue. 

"Well back in high school about the time she got her license for the bike she decided to pop a wheelie let me tell you dad almost took her license away. Thankfully he didn't though she ended up being my ride for two years and I loved it, she's two years older than me so yeah." She said fondly thinking of her sister. Weiss smiled "You two seemed close how come you don't live together. Even if Blake is in the picture it would seem all of you got along." Ruby smiled at that. "We used to live together but, I just needed my space they needed theirs is all how it works, in the end, the couple needs to be a couple and it's for the best." Weiss could understand that when their food came over and they started eating, they still kept talking throughout dinner once finished they went for ice cream sundaes from McDonald Ruby asked for Extra Hot Fudge and as they ate their ice cream out on a bench overlooking the sea once again, Ruby couldn't help but say how much like their first meeting this was. 

Ruby looked at the waves crashing on the shore, her hand close to Weiss, Weiss breathed in the fresh air, she loved the sea, she loved this city compared to Atlas though Atlas did have the whole technology she still prefer this place the advances where enough that the city still felt like a cozy home in a way, well not like that but more homey as they watched the waves crash their hands intertwined once more, Weiss appreciated the comfortable silence, Ruby did too after a while Weiss checked on her phone and it was passed eight thirty almost nine thirty to be exact Weiss gasped as she started excusing herself. "It's alright I understand plus Penny isn't cheap exactly." Ruby leaned in for hug goodbye which Weiss glad accepted. "I'll make the plans for next time promise." Weiss said, Ruby just chuckled and said "Okay" as Weiss let go of Ruby and made her way to her car, 

Weiss glanced at Ruby one last time before starting the car and going on her way, the ride back home was pleasant she hummed a little tune as she thought of her newly formed friendship with Ruby as in now it was a physical friendship and not just online, she kept humming till some car almost hit her, she hadn't seen the light change she swirled and almost crashed against a light pole, when she recovered she breathed hard scared and panic washing over her, she had been distracted by thoughts of Ruby, if Ember had been in the car she never would have forgiven herself. She turned the wheel and made her way back to her original destination when she got home she paid Penny the fifty dollars plus ten more and went to check on her baby that was asleep safe and sound in her bed, she then made her way to her room tomorrow was Saturday and since she had found Penny she might do something spontaneous she decided to go to a Museum that had a good price showcasing what Hunters and Huntresses used to do back in the day, she bought the tickets and called Ruby on the scroll, one ring two rings by the third ring she was going to hang up when Ruby answered. “Hello is everything alright, did you get home safely, is Ember okay?” 

Weiss chuckled and said "No Ruby all is alright I just wanted to tell you I bought tickets for tomorrow afternoon to the Hunters and Huntresses museum I, I was wondering if you'd like to come with. I mean if you can't is okay, I know is short notice. "

"I'd love to, honestly Weiss you didn't have to do that but thank you," Ruby said trying to cut her rambling a little, Weiss sighed and then they started talking a bit more on the phone, Weiss could feel the tensed feelings from her shoulders lift off her as she continued talking to Ruby, she very intelligently decided not to tell Ruby of the almost bad accident. They kept talking about nothing much really but of little things here and there just knowing that the other was listening was enough for them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited un beta checked. I have learning disabilities and English is my second language. I did not start taking all courses in English till grade 10 of High School and I have been out of college since 2010 when I took my last English course Creative Writing. I do plan on buying some English Writing books to see if that helps me and a self editing book. But for now please forgive my bad spelling and grammar I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Also Note: I won't update again till September.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY or its characters just Ember Schnee. No profit is made of this or any parts of the story.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next day came by quickly, Ember was in her mother's bed trying to wake her, Weiss only groaned slightly, she had stayed up almost all night talking to Ruby about fanfictions ideas among other silly things here and there, it didn't really mattered what they talked about what mattered was that they were talking to each other even after having been together for a few hours prior at the Fair. “Mommy, Mommy wake up, wake up mommy.” Ember kept saying over and over trying to wake her. Weiss lifted her head from her pillow and looked beside her at her daughter, she smiled softly and caressed her cheek softly. “Good morning honey, I'm up mommy just stayed up till very late last night, I'm sorry pumpkin.” Ember scrunched up her nose, “Mommy is okay, can we eat eggs today, I want eggs today mommy.” 

Weiss eyebrows rose in question her daughter never ever had liked eggs, but here she was asking for them. Weiss said okay and got up, grabbed her daughter and walked to the kitchen. She turned on the TV in the living room and put on Paw Patrol for her as she made three eggs one for Ember and two for her she made sure the yolk was fully cooked for Ember her's she made sure it was over easy , she also made bacon and sausage patty. Early in the mornings was the only time she allowed greasy foods as she sometimes needed it to fuel herself up. 

When the food was ready Ember ate her egg with salt on it and her mother watched her eat it. Once that was done with and the dishes where cleaned Weiss and her daughter cuddled on the couch, Ember sitting on Weiss lap her little foots sticking out of the edge of the sofa, Weiss ran her hand over he daughters wavy locks she kissed her cheeks over and over as she just enjoyed having her near,. Ember giggled and laughed as she also took her moms face in her hands and gave her a peck on her lips, Weiss smiled at her as they continued watching TV together this time on an animal documentary.

In a father part of the city near the Vale Mall Yang was waking up, today having decided to just take the day off and spend it with Blake for once, she turned in bed to see her fiance was asleep still cuddled close to her, she smiled as she kissed her head and saw her ear wiggled at the touch of her cheek on them. Blake yawned and blinked her eyes open, she looked into perfect lilac eyes and a warm smile. “Good morning” she whispered softly, “Morning” Yang grabbed Blake and started kissing her having her on top of herself. Blake purred as she was lifted up and placed on top of Yang as the blond ran her fingers in black hair and kissed openly. The kisses became more heated as their hands roam over their bodies the bed sheets being discarded as they re explored their skins.

When they had finished making love for the first time that morning they got up, got showered and Yang decided to take Blake out on around the city, she made them bagels to eat on their way with smoked salmon pieces for Blake they rode on her bike since she hardly used it anymore due to work being something else entirely as they made their way around the city, they stopped at a Zoo that held creatures of Grimm though these where relevantly tamed they had been babies that were saved by scientist as they studied their behaviors and lifestyle along with their unique DNA. The most calm ones where the Elephant looking ones in the end these creatures served as a reminder of what once was for the kingdoms.

Blake and Yang held hands as they walked among the cages and reserves, they took notice of the creatures there and somewhere really scary and to think people used to fight these things and they ran loose all around. Yang ran her hand down Blake's back as she watched the Beawolves howl into the wind. Blake looked at Yang and placed her palm on the other woman's cheek. “You know usually stuff like this is my thing, but knowing that this is like a zoo really is not that bad, to think this is exactly what Menagerie means.” Yang kissed her inside her palm as she grabbed her by the waist and gave her a sweet kiss, “ I know my love, I'm sorry those were dark days.” Yang said of what had happened in the past with the Faunus in the end they were accepted fully as a race and not excluded any longer Menagerie still stood and her father was both chief of the Island and White Fang leader but for right now she just enjoyed her and Yang being together it all felt so right being with her in every single way.

 

Ember was playing on the swings Weiss had brought her out so she could get some energy out and play with other kids or just to exercise Weiss was reading a hot and steamy Superman and Batman fanfiction when someone covered her eyes. “I'll give you three guesses but you only have one.” Weiss whispered. “Winter” Winter chuckled and sat down next to Weiss. “Hey so how's...” “Winnnttteeerrrr” Ember said running towards the much taller woman, Winter opened her arms and sweep up her niece twirling her around and around she then started peppering her face with kisses showing affection she only bestowed upon the child's mother long ago.

Weiss smiled a warmth in her heart as she saw the scene before her, her sister had helped a lot over the four years maybe not in ways of being there all the time but as best she could be there for them, one time Weiss having fallen so sick Winter had come from Atlas to take care of both of them so in many ways Winter had helped along the way.

“Winter what brings you here and why didn't you tell me you were coming over.” Weiss said to her sister as she settled with Ember in her lap. “I'm here because I was summoned by Beacon University, you are looking at your new Beacon Headmaster. “ Weiss mouth hung open and she just stared but quickly recovered and hugged her sister squishing Ember in the middle. “Mommy you're squishing me.” Weiss let go of her sister and squealed. “Omg this is amazing and you are going to move here this is great/” Winter smiled. “Yes well I won't be moving here alone, Qrow and I got married, we eloped mostly because you're the only person I ever wanted to invite and secondly to further go against our father is not like he would care by this point, speaking of which he is schedule to come to Vale from Atlas in about a few weeks I believe so be prepare.” Weiss nodded knowing what all this could bring forth to them, but even so she was happy that now her sister and her new husband would be near, it simply meant more family for Ember.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of Snow Mama. Look at me posting Early, I am able to use WiFi here in Sprouts which I'm at. Next week will be NDK Nasu Desu Kan an anime convention here in Denver. I will be dressed as Blake Belladonna on Saturday and Rini/Chibiusa on Sunday with her hair down as a closet cosplay. So wish me luck I'm excited.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Blake and Yang where still at the Grimm Zoo, Blake was feeding a baby Ursa while Yang was petting a Beawolf pup, these creatures where nothing like what once roamed the world of Remnant and they knew it still they enjoyed the petting Zoo. Yang looked over at Blake “Ready to head home?” Blake petted the baby Ursa one last time as she got up. “Yeah let's go home.” Blake offered Yang her hand which Yang quickly took as they walked toward her bike, they as always put on their helmet and went for the ride, Blake always holding on to Yang real close. As Yang maneuvered through the streets of Vale Blake sighed in content, she really couldn't ask for a better future wife, she was lost in day dreams of their wedding when a car screeched and as Yang tried to get away from the possible impact she swayed and swirled the bike lost control and all was black.

Ruby was the first one there at the hospital being Yang's and Blake's emergency contact, her being the sister of one of them and the emergency contact of the other was quickly taken to a room where Blake lay kinda out of it but was not being asked questions by the Doctors. Ruby wanted to see her but she knew she should wait till the Doctors where out of her way, once that happened she was let to see Blake. 

“Ruby...” Blake said with tears in her eyes as Ruby leaned in a gave her a soft hug.

“Hey what happened exactly?” Blake shook her head. “It was all so sudden Ruby, there was this car that was obviously a drunk driver, who lost control and Yang trying to avoid impact lost control and was hit by another car her trying to save me she Pushed me away but she lost consciousness and her arm” She said starting to cry, Ruby tried her best to console her. “It's okay Blake she would do anything to protect you, she would loose her very life just to ensure you where safe and any single part of her body, so look at it this way she's still with us and that's what's important.” She said soothingly trying to make the Faunus in her arms feel better. Ruby sighed today was not going as planned not that she could say all this was bad timing either, Weiss had messaged her telling her her Sister had come on a surprise visit and that they would have to reschedule, something that at the time she found disappointing now she was sort of grateful for, however she still wasn't happy about any of it, especially not her sister getting injured and her sister's fiance being an awful mess, still she hoped Yang would be okay somehow and that things got right again.

Ruby stayed with Blake until they wheeled Yang, they had cut cleaned Yang's wound and patched her up, as well as giving her pain killer for both the area and by IV, Yang was still unconscious, Blake quickly tried to go to her but her heart monitor started beeping erratically and she barely could move from the soreness in her body, she cried not being able to even touch her, Ruby didn't know what to do but sh said to Blake, that at least they where in the same room together that she would be the first thing she saw when she opened her lilac eyes. Blake cried nodding her head. Ruby stayed with the two of them all day and night, Ruby had to convince Blake to sleep that she would know if Yang even began stirring. While they both slept Ruby started making phone calls to all set of parents including the Belladonnas, it was hard task, but she knew she must even though Blake was much more well off.

“Oh Ruby, is Yang going to be okay?” Kali said in her motherly concerned voice, Ruby sighed and said that for the most part yeah she would be okay. Kali said to just keep them on the loop if anything where to change to dire situations then they would make a move, Tai was a bit different he was already all the way in Vacou doing some research for a school project from Signal Academy he was worried of course but he could not just drop twenty kids on their own so until he finished with this assignment he really could not go see his daughter or her fiance, he said to Ruby to take care of her that now was her time to step up to take care of her older sister, Ruby nodded and gulped not being too keen about being the older sister in this or any scenereo, that left only Qrow and... well Ruby knew better than to call her so she called her uncle Qrow.

“Hey there Little Red.” He uncle quickly said as he answered her.

“Hey Uncle Qrow, um how are you?” She said trying to calm herself.

“Not bad actually got some great news, your uncle is married and we are moving to Vale in a six months time.” At hearing Ruby's yeah that's great he knew something was up.  
“What's going on Rubes I know you, you would be jumping at this.” Qrow asked in a much more concerned way. Ruby breath in and started telling him about Yang's and Blake's accident. She told him how yes both where stable but badly bruised and how yang had lost her right arm in the process, Qrow asked her quickly where she was and she said Beacon Memorial Hospital, Qrow made the turn at Heart Blv as he made his way to the hospital as he continued talking to Ruby he made his way to their room.  
“Yeah I mean...' Ruby was mid sentence when she saw him walk in to the room.

“Uncle Qrow!” She almost screamed “Hey kiddo” He said as he hugged her. “How's firecracker and emo girl doing.” Ruby looked behind her at the two sleeping girls, Blake was starting to stir again, so she walked up to her bed letting go of Qrow who made his way to Yang's bedside as he held her left hand. “'Hey Firecraker” he said as a lump in his throat appeared, he kissed her forehead and continued talking to her, Ruby had been true to her word keeping and eye on Yang and Blake still now that Uncle Qrow was here she wanted to call Weiss and tell her everything but she made time for it for now she just helped Blake use the bathroom and waited till Yang returned to them consciously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter to Snow Mama. I'm updating from the hotel I'm staying at for the convention. Tomorrow I'll be wearing Blake's Volume 1-3 cosplay. Anyways hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does I only own Ember Schnee. 
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss and Winter had gone to the Vale Mall to walk around window shopping, Weiss had of course canceled with Ruby to be with her sister for the day. “So what was it you had to cancel.” Winter said still holding Embers hand as they walked through the semi crowded mall.

“Oh nothing just an outing with a friend.” Weiss said looking away from her sister pretending the clothes in the window looked beautiful. Winter nodded as they continued just walking leisurely in the mall.

Ruby had helped Blake to the bathroom about five times now by the six time Blake insisted on doing it on her own, Ruby let her, Yang had finally woken up and was trying to eat with her left hand, Ruby insisted on helping her, Yang sighed and let her feed her. “There you see not so bad, Uncle Qrow went to get me food from the cafeteria but he will be happy to see you eating.” 

Yang was rather emotionless as she ate and looked at nothing, when Blake came back from the bathroom she went to kiss Yang who only hummed softly. Blake smiled but went quickly to bed her sides still hurting, she had two fractured ribs on her left side but nothing that wouldn't heal with some rest.

Winter and Weiss where finally going to her apartment when Winter received the call from her husband about where he was and why. Winter not knowing that Yang was Weiss boss said. “Well it seems Qrow's niece was ina bike accident she lost her right arm but at least she's alive and well as well as her partner” Weiss nodded. “Well I'm glad they're okay.” In that moment Weiss got a txt in her scroll from Ruby.

Ruby: Hey Weiss so I'm at the hospital, Yang had a Bike accident, she lost her arm and Blake got two ribs fractured as they found by the new x rays they took, but for the most part both of them are okay anyways I guess you'll have to do work Yang said she wants you here tomorrow to discuss plans and events, I'm sorry but we might have to wait for that reschedule.

Weiss quickly responded with do not worry I'll be there and the date can be at my place next time. Weiss didn't tell Winter because she figured she didn't need to know not thinking that Qrow's nice could be the same person, in the end of their day Winter went back to Atlas with Qrow and Weiss stayed home with Ember watching TV and just txt back and forth with Ruby.

Ruby: So Yang is getting angry at everything now, even Blake, though bless Blake's heart she's patient.

Weiss: Oh dear Yang needs to calm down, didn't she do it for Blake in the first place.

Ruby: Yeah and she knows it but loosing her arm had made her completely bonkers, she's not good with change.

Weiss: I'm sure they can give her a prosthetic arm that will help her maneuver like usual. 

Ruby: yeah I hope so or she will get used to just using her left arm, for now we just wait till the tissue is completely healed.

Weiss: I can understand that, well if you need anything please let me know and I'll try my best, I also hope they have a teacher assigned for Ember.

 

Ruby: Oh shoot that;s right but today is Saturday I guess Blake took care of that on e-mail I'll ask.  
Ruby: Yep she took care of that they'll have someone stand in for her, Port they said, from what Blake tell me.

Weiss: You didn;t tell her why you asked right?

Ruby: No I didn't but she and Yang looked at me funny, I said I was only looking out for them, which reminds me when we see each other tomorrow.

Weiss: Don;t worry I took theater for a bit at school. We can pretend.

Ruby: Good, write anything new?

Weiss: No not really but we can talk more about that later you go get some rest Ruby you need it too.

Ruby: Nah I'm not tired but I probably will get comfortable in this couch, good night Weiss.

Weiss: Good night Ruby.

With that last txt Weiss and Ruby fell asleep, Weiss holding on to her daughter in her arms, yes Ruby wanted to keep that they knew each other a secret but she understood that, right now they where still getting to know each other in person and really it was no ones business for now, even though Weiss only saw it as friendship that was meant to blossom slowly. The next day came Weiss got up around 11 she had given Ember breakfast. She got a voice-mail from Yang telling her what happened and thus she had to go see her, Weiss knew of it but she still would act as she didn't know. While Ember ate breakfast she asked her mother “ Why will there be school, if Miss Belladonni won't be there.”

Weiss smiled. “ Because they'll have a substitute teacher. Don't worry for now eat up so we can get dressed and see Miss Belladonna. “ Ember nodded as she finished her waffle and gave the plate to her mom to wash, Weiss washed both plates and took Ember to get dressed in a cotton pink dress as she put her hair in a pony tail with a pink bow on it. Weiss then put on a white shirt with a snow flake printed on it and jeans with sneakers as she took their jackets cause usually hospitals where cold. Ember was picked up by her mother as the little girl held on to her mother's neck as they made their way to the car, 

On their way to the Hospital Weiss bought some donuts she would say they where for Yang but she secretly hoped Ruby got some too. It was the best she could think of, when she got there she asked to please see Miss Xiao Long, and she was instructed that her room was 332, Weiss thanked than and went up the elevator, Ember looked at everything and was a bit intimidated, when they got to her room, Ember instantly recognized her teacher who was sitting in the bed next to Yang, she quickly said hi. “Miss Belladoni, hi are you sick still, how long will you be sick, do you need mommies special soup?” She said one question after the other. Blake laughed as did everyone else in the room, “No thank you Ember though I'm sure your mom's soup is magical, I'll just be here for a little while nothing to worry about.” She patted the girls head. 

Weiss introduced herself to Ruby, “Hi I'm Weiss” Weiss introduced herself as if nothing between them was happening, Ruby said about the same thing, “Nice to meet you, I think I saw you that day at Yang's office,” “Yeah you did” Weiss said trying her hardest not to blush but their hands where still connected, Yang made a noise in her throat and both of them got out of their trance, Weiss brought her the donuts and asked her how she was. 

“Could be better, but at least we are alive, I'm just hoping this heals fast and I can go home and back to work soon.” Weiss understood and gave her a side hug, as she then sat down on the chair next to her and started taking notes of all the things she would still need to do for, Sun and Neptune's big day, in two weeks their wedding would happen and at least most everything was all set she just had to make sure all the food would be delivered. “I hope by next week I'm out so I can be there, I might ask Rubes to join us for help.” Ruby said sure as her eyes met Weiss and then Weiss looked back to Yang. “Okay I'll make sure to make those calls, and I got Coco's and Velvet's Anniversary Party covered.” Yang approved of that, and Weiss stood and took Ember away from Blake, as she protested. “Awww I wanted to tell her a story of Pinkie Pie.” Weiss smiled and took her in her arms. “It's okay next time when you see her.” Weiss said her goodbyes and left tomorrow, the week ahead would be tough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 15 finally, I have had this done for a while now but I'm also trying to write more to the story since I decided to write what would have been the sequel within this story, which means no sequel but longer story instead. I have written up to chapter 27 and just started chapter 28 but I feel a bit stuck so I'm taking a break, have been for a while. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Snow Mama.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. I do however own Ember Schnee since she's my child OC. I make no money with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The first three days with out Yang were actually quite pleasant she had talked to Sun and Neptune further about the plans for the wedding, they had agreed that the food is what they wanted and that the cupcakes would work just fine, by Thursday Yang had returned with out an arm but she said that on Friday it would arrive. But even so Weiss could see how tense she was, “Are you sure you're okay returning to work I can do it until you adjust more,”

Yang let a breath go, as she looked at Weiss, “I'm fine” she said through clenched teeth. Weiss only nodded and went back to work, she knew better than to push.

The day went for the most part well, except for a few curse words that Yang would throw in when she could not do something with her left hand, Weiss tried to help her, but she refused. In the end she was able to write up the things she needed to do and after work she went home to her apartment to wait for Blake since she cut the day short/

Weiss had gone to pick up Ember when she saw Blake at the school, she could see the Faunus was annoyed and had not slept well. Weiss decided to offer her a coffee and to chat, Blake gladly took that offer and went and fallowed her in her black mustang car. When they got to the coffee shop, they Weiss ordered them lavender and chamomile tea with milk for her and no milk for Blake. She also got them pastries filled with sweet cream cheese in it.

“So tell me what's going on with you, you never seemed so off before.” Weiss said as she gave a piece of her pastry to Ember and Ember took pieces of it to her mouth as she also drank some cold chocolate milk.

Blake's ears lowered. “ It's Yang she's gotten moody and distant, she loves me I know this but...” She looked at her tea cup. “She's just not the same, and I try to tell her convince her that everything will be alright, that we are both alive and well, all things considering, but she just won't budge.”

Weiss listen to her and as she drank from her own tea blowing on it a little bit, she stayed deep in thought for a bit. “Do you know that her prosthetic is coming in Friday, meaning tomorrow, perhaps that will help her immensely and just in time too, Neptune's and Sun's wedding is this Saturday.” Weiss said as she continued to make sure Ember was eating and she herself took more of her pastry.

Blake looked at Weiss and sighed, “I know she will be getting the prosthetic this Friday meaning tomorrow, but I just wish she would let me in, I almost feel like all of this was my fault since she did it all to protect me”

Weiss put her hand over Blake's “Is not your fault Blake, she's just trying to adjust she'll be fine, you'll see.” Blake gave her a weak smile and continued drinking her tea after a few more minutes they both left and Blake made her way home, she opened the door and saw that Yang was eating a pizza slice with some beer that clearly had a lot of bubbles, she tended to like that, and the tang of that beer taste, howver Blake herself liked Blue Moon beer or hard Cider like Angry Orchid, she made her way to Yang after she had hung her purse in the entry way and put her shoes on the step when they got in.

“Hey so how are you feeling today my love” Blake said to her sitting down next to her getting a sip of her beer just because she could. 

Yang bit off a piece and swallowed. “I'm fine, you?”

Blake sighed as she placed her head on Yang's shoulder, tucking her feet underneath her on the couch. She noticed that Yang was watching the sports news of the Hunters and Huntresses tournament the only time they continued to go with these activities in Vale and other cities. 

“I'm fine I'm just worried about you honestly, but I'm fine,” Blake said looking up at her lilac eyes. Yang put down the rest of her Pizza and turned to look at Blake, she lifted her chin up and captured her lips with her own, as they kissed Blake moaned, wrapping her arms around the blond's neck, Yang lifted Blake with her one arm so she was now on her lap as their tongues swirled in each others mouth, after a few minutes of that they stopped breathing hard, as they had their foreheads against the other. Blake ran her hand over Yang;s face lovingly as Yang looked at Blake's face and eyes. 

“I'm sorry, I know I have gotten difficult, but I don't regret it, if that's what you're thinking, I may have lost my arm but I wouldn't have lived if I lost you Blake. “ She said as she touched Blake's back. Blake purred as she captured Yang's lips with her own again, kissing hotly, she lifted Yang's shirt as Yang unbuttoned Blake's blouse, in that moment they explored their skins and body once more making promises and sweet nothings along the way.

Ruby knew that probably Saturday was not the best day to have that date with Weiss but even so she thought maybe after the wedding they could have that date, still though she decided to txt Weiss to find out what she thought on the matter.

Ruby: Hey Weiss so after the wedding you think you're up to that rainchek date we talked about? If not is okay.

Weiss had heard the beep of her phone but due to her driving at that moment to get home she ignored it for now, the red light came and she thought about checking her phone but the light switched to green again and knowing that Ember was in the back seat she did not risk it, as she made her way to her apartment she wondered if it was Ruby or even Neptune who contacted her, as she made her way to her apartment she felt the vibrations of her scroll in her purse, she opened the door to her aparment and place Ember down as the little girl ran to her room to get a Pinkie Pie stuffed toy as she sat on the floor to watch TV.

Weiss looked at her Scroll and saw the txt from Ruby, she smiled as she bit her lip a little bit, she decided to answer as she cooked some fried chicken in the oven that she had breaded last night.

Weiss: I think that could work we could play it out as just a hang out night after the wedding sure Ruby.

Ruby saw her response and sent a smiley face to her with an “Alright!” answer after wards they didn't talk much more till that Saturday would come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost at the end of finishing Snow Mama it will probably be at least 32 chapters including the Epilogue. So this is my real first long story in years. I'd like to think I have improved a lot since when I started writing fanfiction in 2003. Either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm thinking you all will.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY characters they are own by Rooster Teeth. I make no money with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was the day of Neptune's and Sun's wedding, Weiss had decided that since this was also Ember's father's wedding she should be there something which Neptune Today was the day of Sun and Neptune's liked and enjoyed. Ember surprisingly enough behaved, she sat at the back with smoothly.

The ceremony started and Sun and Neptune walked together down the isle. Ruby showed Ember that her daddy would walk tipped girl. Ruby said yes and pointed at Sun. Ember's eyes wide as she saw his tail down the long isle, “So daddy is getting married to Sun?” Ember asked Ruby, “first Mrs. Belladonna now him?.” Ruby chuckled and said yes. she often wondered if she could have a pony tail like that of My Little Pony, either way she looked on at the wedding till she got bored and decided to “read” the books in front of her, which was the wedding list of invites and why and how Neptune and Sun got together, Ruby sat beside her while Weiss and Yang kept their eyes at everything going on making sure things ran as their birthdays and where each of them come from. Ruby chuckled knowing the girl was completely bored she didn't blame her, weddings took time but in the end she behaved well and Ruby was impressed with the little girl.

 

Weiss kept her eye on Ruby and her daughter just in case, but things seemed to be okay, the wedding ceremony came to an end and Sun and Neptune kissed and walked back up the isle as they made their way to the reception room. Everyone made their way there including Ruby and Ember as well as Yang and Weiss.

Ruby sat at a nearby table to the entrance with Ember she had started talking with her about my little pony, specifically Pinkie Pie. “I just love Pinkie Pie she's all pink and fun and happy.” She said excitedly, Ruby giggled and continued having conversations about all the my little pony characters including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Ruby was beginning to like the little girl she just hoped that if she and her mom became something official that the little girl would be okay with that.

Neptune and Sun made their way around the tables as Weiss was about to sit with Ruby and Ember since the food was about to get served. “Hey Ruby how did she behave?” Weiss said running her finger on one of Ember's pigtail. “She behaved wonderfly even when she got bored she found a way to entertain herself. She now was telling me all about My Little Pony” Weiss laughed softly at that as she saw her daughter drink her soda and eat her chicken tenders with ranch sauce.

Neptune and Sun made their way to their table as Neptune introduced Sun and himself to Ruby and Sun to Ember, Ember only looked at her daddy and Sun and then decided to voice her indignation that she did not have a pony tail. “I say is not fair you and Miss Belladoni have animal parts she has cat ears why can't I have a pony tail like my little pony's.” She went on to say, everyone laughed and it was Sun that bend down to say “Because you're just as special as you're right now, you don't need a horse tail to be interesting and beautiful, besides this tail gets me in trouble all the time, I keep knocking off stuff” Ember was still not convinced so she huffed and crossed her arms then she went back to eating.

The night went on smoothly, Weiss continued to patrol the area to ensure all the tables where in order when people stood from them, she helped the serves with the picking up of plates, as Yang made sure the DJ played the right music for each occasion. When ten oh clock came Ember was already asleep on Ruby's lap, Yang gave Weiss the excuse to go and take her daughter home, she thanked her and picked her up from Ruby's lap carefully, Ruby decided to leave with her not seeing the need to be there, but her sister said other wise so regretfully she stayed to help her sister with the last clean up, Weiss understood and said to her perhaps a later time, through txt, Ruby answered saying 

Ruby: No I will go see you if by 11 were done if not tomorrow at the park we can meet.

Weiss: Is a deal we will see each other if you're out early tonight if not tomorrow at the park.

Weiss went to her car and put her daughter down on her seat buckled her up and let her rest even though she grumbled and whined in her sleep. Weiss drove back to her apartment and when she got there she quickly changed Ember to her purple pj's with purple stars and pink moon on them as she laid her down in bed and covered her. She then went to the kitchen to drink some water and to see if she had a white or red wine, which she had a Merlot. 

Knowing she had wine to offer and cheese and crackers she sat on the couch with the TV on on low volume as she waited for the clock to tick, finally at around ten forty Ruby txt her.

Ruby: Hey I'm on my way do you need anything?

Weiss: No nothing just you here. 

Weiss bit her lip after she sent that, she really didn't know but it was the truth she needed Ruby with her and she could not understand why this woman whom she now had known for approximately a week if she put all their interactions together in person. She just hoped Ruby did not take that wrong. In about fifteen more minutes Ruby made it to her apartment she called her on her scroll careful not to ring a bell to not wake up Ember. Weiss answered the door, and seeing Ruby in a satin red dress with cut sleeves and black shimmer as well on it she just took her breath away, not that she had not seen her at the wedding but she couldn't appreciate her while working and keeping a watchful eye at her and her daughter.

She let Ruby in and Ruby had brought a crisp apple cider that was still cold. “I know you said not to bring anything but this is something they gave me so I thought why not bring it over.” She smiled, Weiss shook her head while she laughed a bit, she got two champagne glasses and poured them the Apple Cider that as she tasted was still cool and had a good amount of bubbly.

Ruby stood next to the couch, when Weiss returned with their glasses she made a head movement letting her know she could sit on the creamed colored couch with the blue and white cushions. As Ruby sat and Weiss did too they enjoyed their drinks in a bit of silence till Weiss broke it, “So how was it babysitting my daughter for a bit?” Ruby smiled to herself and looked at her “I can honestly say it was a pleasure, she is so well behaved for her age it was a delight really.” Weiss smiled and swiftly took the other woman's hand in hers, Ruby smiled and looked at Weiss in the eye, after a little while Ruby asked her “Can I...kiss you?” Weiss blushed but nodded her head yes, she stilled herself as Ruby slowly leaned in for a kiss, Weiss lips feeling soft and Ruby's feeling like velvet soft, they both kissed one another not pushing just exploring a little bit then Ruby sepparated. “How, how was it?” Ruby asked her in slight fear.

Weiss licked her lips and looked at her. “It was like nothing I've ever experienced and I liked it.” She softly smiled at her. Ruby laughed a little but Weiss this time leaned in for yet another sweet kiss this one longer that the first, they kept kissing each other for at least an hour till Ruby saw the time. “Stay the night.” Weiss blurted with out thinking.

“You sure?”

“Yes I'm sure Ruby I would like you to stay.” She said blushing a tad bit, Ruby said okay and kissed her again this time slightly being on top of her as this kiss was much more passionate than the previous ones.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 17 I'll try to Update more frequently the story is almost completely done I just need to write chapters 30-32 and it's done I'll try to update once a week like before thank you all for reading this story please let me know how I'm doing.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby looked at Weiss who had just invited her to stay the night she saw how nervous was the other woman as she tried to find something the other woman could wear to sleep. “You know Weiss I live near by I am not tired I can definitely just go home, is really no bother.” Weiss sighed and turned around her eyes as icy blue as always. “I don't mind you staying but if you wish to go I won't stop you either, it's just been a good amount of years since I shared a bed with anyone is all, but” she stood and walked up to Ruby, “I would like nothing more than to share my bed with you, I hope these are okay.” She handed her a pair of black shorts and a one size fits all white t-shirt. 

Ruby smiled she took the offered clothes. “I'd love to share your bed Weiss.” She unzipped the top left zipper and wiggled down her dress. Weiss gulped and turned around also taking off her dress and putting on a white cotton night gown. She undid her side pony tail on the small vanity she had and started brushing her hair. “You can go in I'll be there shortly.” Weiss told her as she brushed her hair, Ruby just stood there till she walked to Weiss and took her brush from her hand and started brushing her hair while also running her fingers through it. “My sister Yang would let me brush her voluminous hair when we were younger, I used to love doing it since it made me feel like and adult this was when I was five and she was eight but thing is even back then she had a lot of hair.” Ruby kept brushing Weiss platinum hair. Weiss closed her eyes enjoying the care and languid strokes of the brush. Ruby swallowed a bit loving the scent of Weiss, she stopped brushing her hair touching her shoulder softly to let her know she was done. 

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at Ruby through the small oval mirror she looked at those silver eyes looking at her through the mirror reflection. “Yang taught you well, that had to be the most relaxing brushing I've ever had.” She smiled at her, she got up from the vanity chair and went to her bed, her sheets had been cleaned from the last change the day before, they where light blue sheets with a gray blue comforter.

Weiss moved the sheets and comforter as she got in the bed she patted the other side letting Ruby know it was alright to get in. Ruby blushed a little as she made her way to the bed got in and covered up, she turned herself to look at Weiss. Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled as she softly said goodnight and closed her eyes and yawned a tiny bit. Ruby smiled at seeing how cute Weiss was and closed her own eyes falling asleep.

Both Ruby and Weiss where cuddled up when morning came, they had some how ended up entangled with each other. Ember opened the bedroom door and walked in to her mother's bed when she saw Ruby she started shaking her mother over and over trying to wake her up, “Mommy, Mommy , Miss Ruby is next to you.” Weiss opened up her eyes still groggy as she looked at Ember that was on top of her. “Hey baby did you sleep well?” Ember tilted her head to the side, “Yeah Mommy but why is Miss Ruby asleep next to you?” Weiss smiled and rubbed her hand over her daughter's cheek. “Ruby stayed the night for a sleepover darling.” Ember smiled. “That's fun Mommy, breakfast.” Weiss chuckled rolling her eyes, she got up from bed and walked to the kitchen and made french toast, as she was finishing cooking the last french toast the doorbell rang. Weiss thought it was odd but she answered the door anyway. To her surprise it was her father.

“Good morning Weiss, I came to check on you and to convince you to come back home with your daughter.” Jacques Schnee said as he tried to go in her apartment, Weiss got out of the apartment and halfway closed the door behind her leaving a crack open. “No dad as much as you try to convince me to come back home, I will never return I enjoy my freedom and Ember and I are doing great.”

In that moment Ruby woke up and got out of the bed room, she saw Weiss was talking to someone at the door, she walked up to Ember. “Morning Ruby want Fwench toast” Ember said to her eating a peace herself. Ruby smiled but she didn't sit down instead had her eyes on Weiss back as she talked to someone at the door all angrily. 

Weiss kept arguing with her father “I will not return dad and that's final.” Jacques was furious. “Because you want to live a mediocre life and be with women, I know you have a ruffian with you, my med saw her come in last night, whatever Weiss if you ever need money for Ember or yourself don't ever come to me nor your mother.”

“Fine I never will father now please leave I was about to eat breakfast with my daughter and my friend.” Jacques huffed and walked to the elevator that was old and left. Weiss sighed and walked back inside to her apartment, when she closed the door she saw Ruby looking at her with concern in her eyes. “It was my dad he is stubborn and said he wanted to take me and Ember back home, it was just not a thing I want but knowing him he won't stop, he might come back or try something for me to go back to him so I can live a imprisoned life under him.” Ruby kept quiet letting the other woman say what she needed to, when she saw she wasn't saying anything else she went up to her and hugged her. Weiss started crying on Ruby's shoulder feeling aggravated by her father still trying to control her life. Ruby rubbed Weiss back in soothing circles as she cried when Weiss calmed down she dried her eyes and smiled at Ruby with teary eyes still. 

“Thank you Ruby my father upsets me greatly. But I will be okay” Ruby rubbed her cheek lovingly and pecked her lips softly. Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around the other woman as she kissed her again this time a bit longer. Weiss smiled at Ruby. “Shall we eat?” Ruby said to her smiling at her softly. Weiss giggled and nodded as they made their way to the kitchen table to eat some homemade French Toast,


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 18 finally, I'm already working on chapter 30, sadly I'm having a hard day with having to pay $35 because I sadly had to miss my Dr. appointment yesterday and Rooster Teeth is not letting me pay with my paypal account I already contacted google pay but still. I'm just not having a good day and I'm very angry at that. But at least I started chapter 30 so I'm happy about that.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

As Ruby, Ember and Weiss ate, Ruby decided to tell a story “It's funny Yang one time burned the French Toast she made , she was never good at making Pancakes either, but along the way she made good French Toast.”

Weiss smiled as she continued eating her food, when they had finished eating Ruby helped by washing the dishes as Weiss and Ember turned on the TV to watch Sofia the First, once Ruby finished washing the dishes she went to sit with Weiss and her daughter. Ember smiled and took Ruby's hand in her own as she laid on her mother's side, Weiss smiled seeing her baby girl suck on her thumb meaning she was very relaxed and comfortable. 

While watching Sofia the First Ruby looked at Weiss who turned her head to look at her, they made loving eyes to each other and Ruby blew a kiss at her, Weiss blushed and for the first time since last night it hit her that she was falling in love with a woman something she never had considered before but now was starting to feel like the most natural thing in the world. They continued their leisurely morning watching different cartoon Ember liked and then Ruby decided they should go to the Zoo.

“It will be my treat especially since you lost that money for the museum that one time, please I'll pay for both you and Ember along with anything we might want to eat or souvenirs” Weiss bit her inner cheek and sighed. “Alright we can go and thanks for the invite besides it would be good for Ember to get out today on a Sunday to something other than the nearby park.” Ruby smiled as she talked to Ember. “Hey so you want to see Elephants and Horses and Giraffes and other animals at the Zoo Ember.” Ember smiled at Ruby as she took her thumb out of her mouth “Yes!” Ruby chuckled and picked her up swinging her above her making the little girl giggle. Weiss for some reason felt warmth inside her chest and stomach as she watched Ruby play with Ember she put her down and Weiss got up the couch and started to make some sandwiches with the mixture she made with spam, cream cheese, milk and red peppers, she used the spread on all of six sandwiches and she also put a pickle jar in the chill box along with some orange sodas and sprites, she added some lunchables and cookies just to have something to munch on to not make Ruby spend to much at the Zoo.

Weiss then took Ember and dressed her up in yellow cotton shorts, she put her hair up in two pigtails and a cotton white shirt with a strawberry stitched on it in the middle of the shirt. She put on white sneakers and she brought with her her jacket just in case it got cold at night, she also took out her stroller from the closet because she knew her daughter would not walk too much after a while.

Afterwards she got dressed in a white tank top, jean shorts and an over top light blue button down shirt. She gave something similar to Ruby but instead Ruby wore dark jeans and a dark navy over shirt. Once they had everything ready Ruby took the chill box and Weiss took Ember by the hand while dragging the stroller behind her as they made their way to her car, Ruby insisted on using her own car so Weiss conceited she took out Embers safety seat out from her car and out it inside the backseat of Ruby's car once that was strapped well she put Ember in it she gave her a kiss on top of her head she closed the door and sat in the passenger seat, she buckled up and Ruby started the car. “ Everyone ready?' Ruby asked both passengers Weiss chuckled and said yes while Ember bobbed her head in a yes motion. Ruby smiled and started to drive away from the parking space and onto the road.

As Ruby was driving Weiss took Ruby's right hand in her left, she smiled at her as Ruby made a stop at the light. Weiss only blushed softly and Ruby could not resist so she leaned to capture Weiss lips with her own in a soft quick kiss. Weiss smiled softly and blushed even more but she took the other woman's cheek in kissed her for a bit longer, she let go when the car behind them started to hit their horn. 

Ruby gave an apologetic smile to Weiss as she started driving again. Weiss never let go of Ruby's hand as she drove when they finally hit the Zoo it was the normal animal Zoo, there was also the Grim zoo but she thought that would be too scary for Ember right now. She went in paid the parking and parked her car, before getting out of the car she grabbed Weiss from her cheek and kissed her deeply, Weiss smiled and nuzzled her nose. “Come on lets take Ember to the Animal Zoo.” Ember was just fine playing with her toy steering wheel. Ruby looked at Ember and smiled the little girl was in her own world. Weiss and Ruby got out of the car, Ruby got the chill box and Weiss opened up the stroller and placed Ember in it buckling her up in the stroller to make sure she was snuggled safely.

Weiss pushed the stroller as Ruby and her walked together holding hands to the ticket area, Ruby bought the tickets and they went inside with Ember having a wrist paper band. They started walking towards the herbivores. They saw Giraffes, Deer, Elephants, Zebras when they saw the Zebras Ember kept saying those where Zecora from My Little Pony. Weiss and Ruby chuckled but where at least pleased she knew they where Zebras, they saw Buffalo and Horses Ember squealed when they saw the Horses. “Look, Look mommy ponies.” She pointed at them excitedly. Ruby and Weiss chuckled and looked at one another knowingly and enjoying her enthusiasm.

Then they went to the carnivores and saw Tigers, Wolves, Leopards, Jaguars, Lions, Bears and Crocodiles. Ember watched in wonder and loved each of the animals but she liked the Tiger the most so much so she said when she was older she would have a tiger, Ruby got the idea that maybe she would buy her a stuffed tiger on the way out, after some more walking and Ember touching the manta rays and going to the petting zoo where she petted sheep, and baby deer and ponies they went to a sitting area and started eating what they brought from home.

Ruby loved the taste of this sandwich as she ate it, as did Ember they where her favorite so she usually ate two of them, Weiss ate hers and kept looking at Ruby loving to see her silver eyes twinkle and shine from happiness, so far Ember and her where getting along well thus she was happy for it.

Jacques was never a man to quit and take no for answer which is why now he knew he had to buy Weiss life out he would start with Miss Xiao Long.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter to Snow Mama I got great news I've finished writing the end of Snow Mama now I need to write the epilogue and I'm done. So you all still have a few more chapters to go with this story. I am planning on writing next a Raven/Blake story which is AU I already have two chapters done with that, I was going to do it for NaNoWriMo but I decided to delete my account of NaNoWriMo I simply can't do such a challenge but either way I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. By the time we hit December I'm going to do a little run down of my most popular stories and what I have been up to through out the year so expect that to happen in December before Christmas. Thank you to all my readers, subscriber, Kudos givers and commentators. This story would not be what it is with out your support.  
> '  
> With out further a due here's chapter 19.
> 
> As Always Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Jacques was in front of Miss Xiao Long's apartment he rang the doorbell Yang was talking to Blake when she heard the doorbell, she looked at Blake who shrugged in return, Yang got up to answer the door. “Oh hello.” Yang said a bit surprised by the man before her. “Hello Miss Xiao Long, I'm Jacques Schnee.” Yang stared at him blinking a bit as she tilted her head to the side. “I'm Jacques Schnee of the SDC.” Yang then recovered recognizing the name of the company .” Oh hi yes sure what can I help you with.” She said from the door entrance still not letting him in. 

Jacques sighs and fetched for his ID and showed it to her, Yang looked at it and still she didn't let him come in but this time she smiled at him . “Okay so again what can I help you with?” She put her hand on her hip looking at him. Jacques coughed a tad on his hand. “ Well Miss Xiao Long, I want to talk about my daughter Weiss Schnee.” Yang still didn't budge. “You see I want you to fire her in doing so I will make sure your company flourish and I will also pay you a good sum of lien.” Yang stood there acting as if she was truthfully thinking about this, Blake kept her ears on alert just in case she was needed then Yang crossed her arms and said “No.”

Jacques was in shock“ No? Young lady this is a great opportunity with the SDC behind your company you will get lost more customers from high caliber.”

“That may be Mr. Schnee but I don't fire employees who have done nothing but help me prosper and Weiss is excellent she can't be bought even if she is your daughter.” Yang said in a I mean business tone. Jacques was furious. “You've made a grave mistake, very well I'll go but your company will suffer.” Yang rolled her eyes and closed the door as he marched away.

Yang sighed and looked at Blake who was on the couch with a book on her lap. “So what was that all about.” Blake said as Yang made her way to her and sat next to her. “Well apparently I just lost the opportunity to be filthy rich in exchange for not firing Weiss.” Blake looked at her an ear twitching encouraging her to go on, of course she heard the conversation for the most part but she still couldn't hear what Jacques said much until the very end when he blew up at Yang. “Well essentially dear ol Papa Schnee wanted to buy Weiss off me, I have no idea why he would want me to fire the poor girl, she's a mom shouldn't he I don't know be helping her not trying to have her fired?”

Blake marked the page she was in and looked at Yang. “I don't know my love but I think we should talk to Weiss about this, it feels like is something she should know about.” Yang nodded. “You're right perhaps we can invite her over.” Blake put her hand on Yang's thigh. “Mmm let's not, I got you for myself today and I intend to make the best of it.” She said as she sat on the blond's lap facing her kissing down her neck, the blond's eyes shot closed as she moaned head tilt back.

Ruby and Weiss where still enjoying their day at the Zoo Ruby had bought a huge stuffed tiger for Ember that almost looked real, Ember squealed and hugged her new stuffed toy. “What are you going to call him?” Ruby asked, Ember thought long and hard her index finger on her chin in a thinking face, “Lilithflamer.” Ruby looked at Ember's satisfied smile she thought that sounded like a weapons name and it somehow suited Ember with her calm loving self yet knowing that deep withing there was a fire burning. “So she's a girl?” Her mother asked her. “Mmmhhmm Mommy, she's a girl tiger and she's sweet, kind and warm but like a tiger she will defend her babies!” She said proudly. Both Weiss and Ruby chuckled and smiled at her enthusiasm.

After that Ruby invited the two of them to sushi buffet, Weiss tried to pay for them but Ruby beat her to it, Weiss sighed and let her do as she pleased for really there wasn't anything she could do about it. They got a table and ordered their drinks, Weiss asked for apple juice for Ember and she got herself water, Ruby asked for a Rootbeer. They ate their food Ember loving the ice cream mixed with the chocolate pudding, after they finished eating Ruby took them to an Anime and Manga store. Ember held on to her mothers hand as they walked into the tiny tight store. Ember looked at all the dolls in boxes, she liked the ones with pink hair, when she saw a stuffed toy of a girl with a white dress and pink pigtail with cones at the top she got excited and showed it to her mother. “Look mommy these girls have pink hair and look at this one she looks to be my age.” Weiss smiled but took the doll away from her an placed it back where she took it from. Ruby got a few Anime DVD's like the last box set for Akame Ga Kill and one of Magical Girl Raising Protect she got Hamtaro and Kiki's Delivery Service for Ember to watch in Dub version they where tad bit more expensive but she did not care the little girl was so well behaved she deserved it.

Once Ruby had gotten everything she wanted she saw that Weiss was transfixed on a Devil Homura figure. She could not take her eyes off her, Ruby stood next to her, “That's Homura Akemi in devil form, she turned into a witch then that, but truth was she had become so obsessed over time of wanting to save Madoka that she ripped her from the God form to get the piece of her that wanted the human girl. It was quite crazy but interesting Anime.” Weiss looked at her a nodded never having watched the Anime before she really didn't understand why it would be of any interest to her she just liked the figure she could care less about whom or what she was however upon seeing the price she shrieked. “What the hell a hundred lien that's crazy!”

Ruby chuckled “ It a good figure and you got to understand these are collectibles, I buy the cheap figures when I find them however there's many who do drop a lot on these and have big collections, I'm currently only collecting Card Captors figures since it has nostalgic feelings for me and some Tenchi Muyo whenever I find those.” Weiss looked at her and made note of these names she would at least try to come back to this store and also look online for the things Ruby mentioned now that she was making a bit more money she wanted to spoil the woman every now and then.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because tomorrow begins the much awaited Volume 6 here's a new chapter of Snow Mama. This story is finally finished I will be working on a new story as soon as I can it will be worked on before posting anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Monday soon came and when Weiss came in the office Yang told her in a very serious tone “ I need to talk to you” Weiss gulped thinking she was either going to get fired or she knew about her and Ruby.   
Yang looked at her sitting in front of her desk on the one chair she had as Yang sat on her desk. “Your Father came to my apartment yesterday.” 

Weiss sighed “My Father why would he come over to you?” 

Yang licked her lips. “To buy you off, he said he would pay me great money and help my business if I fired you.” And just liked that it all clicked in her head why in the past four years she had to be fired when she knew she did nothing wrong, from a Walmart, McDonald and Target everywhere she worked.   
“I can't believe this, thank you Yang for not giving up on me.” She said with tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry, but failing so Yang offered her a tissue. “ You know I knew I never did anything wrong at my previous jobs, but thankfully I made it somehow till I finally got here.”

Yang smiled, and nodded with the girl. “ Well no worries here Weiss , I'll always be here for you, actually today I will have to leave early my uncle and his wife asked me, Blake and Rubes to go meet them.”

Weiss gulped, “Funny my sister asked me to meet her husband today since they will be moving here in a few months.”

Yang laughed, “Imagine they are married to each other.” Weiss laughed too and then went to work, she had set up everything for Coco's and Velvet's Anniversary Party all she needed to do now where the invitation Template for Coco to choose from. After their half day was done Weiss went to pick up Ember and take her with her to go see Winter once again what she did not expect was to see both Ruby and Yang there sitting at Winter's table with whom she presumed was her husband. 

“Weiss Ember darling you made it.” Winter picked up Ember and kissed her face all over. She introduced them to Qrow and Ruby and Weiss blushed once their eyes met. Ember quickly pointed out that her mother and Ruby kissed each other a lot when they where out yesterday at the Zoo. All present there looked at them pointedly and Winter and Yang turned to their younger sibling in question. 

“Oh really now Weiss, I never thought you'd fall for a woman?” Winter asked her while looking at both her and Ruby.

“And I never thought you'd date my employee Ruby? And you too Weiss.” Yang asked them looking at them accusingly a bit. 

“Well Yang, Winter yes we kinda sorta knew each other online for a long while till we decided to meet in person, I didn't know it was Weiss.” Ruby let them know.

“And I didn't know it was Ruby until we met, we just wanted to see how this went we just kissed for the first time yesterday so we weren't ready to tell yet.” Weiss said as she cleaned her daughter's cheek that has some bread crumb.

Both Winter and Yang nodded understanding now why they had kept it a secret for now, they then began to eat and converse till finally Blake showed up as well a tad bit late but she had a salmon waiting for her and they ate happily just talking about Winter and Qrow's eloping and moving to Vale.

Afterwards Ruby and Weiss decided to head to Weiss apartment once more, when they got to her place Ruby and Weiss sighed. “I can't believe now they know I wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer. “ Weiss said pouting a little, Ruby grabbed her by her neck and hugged her then kissed her softly on the lips. “It's okay Weiss she is a little girl she did not mean it.” Weiss nodded and smiled when she saw Ember just playing with her Tiger and Ponies oblivious to what she had done to both her mother and Ruby. 

Weiss then looked at Ruby, “Want a drink or something?” Ruby looked at Ember and then back at Weiss. “How about we go to your room and make out for a bit, think she'll be fine for a few minutes?”

Weiss bit her lip and looked at her daughter then she softly said okay as she took Ruby by her hand and lead her to her room, in her room she closed the door with out locking it and once on her bed Ruby got on top of her kissing her softly on her full face from forehead to neck, ears and chin then her lips in a passionate kiss, they kept kissing and touching over fabric loving the feel of each other till the door creaked and Ember came in. Weiss and Ruby stopped kissing and looked at the little girl who's eyes looked at them curiously. 

“Ember sweetie next time knock on the door okay what is it.” Ember looked at her mother and Ruby and pouted. “ You forgot dessert mommy.” Ruby tried not to laugh while Weiss was flabbergasted and said “Sure want to go buy fresh baked cookies. “ Ember clapped her hands “ Yes cookies.!” Ruby got excited too with the prospect of fresh backed cookies and got up from the bed. “ My treat this time” Weiss said being dragged by a four year old and a twenty year old. Sure they where now known to be dating but honestly Weiss wouldn't want it any other way, it took her years to find such happiness and she had found it with a girl named Ruby Rose.

Of course she still had her father trying to destroy that happiness she could not believe he had tried to buy her off like that when they bought the big batch of cookies of at least fifty cookies and they sat down at the park to eat them Weiss told Ruby of what Yang told her and Ruby was furious but she said “ I am at least glad Yang has a good sense and didn't fall for that but damn your dad is a monster honestly why would he even do all that to you and Ember too.”

“Because he wants me to fail in order for me to have to crawl back to him and take over the SDC for some reason I don;t know why I thought Whitley had it under his control or I don't really know why he wants me back.” She sighed already exasperated from thinking about her father, Ruby calmed her down by making her look at her and giving her a sweet kiss which made the platinum haired woman smile, they continued eating cookies while Ember ran around chasing the birds and coming back for more cookies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this now and not yesterday. I was busy with getting into a hotel for my boyfriend's job. I hope you all like this new chapter and on the day that RWBY comes out for everyone and the second episode is for first members.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Six Months had passed and while Ruby and Weiss where getting closer and closer together spending time at each others apartments today was the grand wedding of Yang and Blake, Blake parents where there along with Uncle Qrow and Winter, Taiyang, of course Ruby and Weiss, Ember was being held by Kali along with Coco , Velvet , Sun and Neptune, over time they had become close friends Neptune mostly because of his now involvement with Ember and Sun due to the same Coco had become real close with Weiss and even before that she was a good partner to Yang when it comes to work and company suggestions.

Yang was dressed in a beautiful white dress, she loved that it was tight to all her curves and show off her ample bussoms. She had her hair in a nice side cascade with a beautiful coral flower pin on top, and little pink flowers cascading all over her hair. Her make up was simple just a little bit of blush and peach colored eye shadow with a bit of mascara, nothing too fancy. She walked to where her father was waiting for her, he almost cried and she laughed at him. “Come on dad you can do this.”

Blake was dressed in a bell wedding gown, it looked right out of the movie except it was white and had a light violet lace around the waist with the bow in the back, her hair was semi up in a beautiful hairstyle that made her look as if she was in the Victorian era she went to her father Ghuira as he also tried not to cry. “My beautiful daughter, I'm so proud of the woman you have become, and now you're to marry Miss Xiao Long and become a wife.” He kissed her cheek and took her by the arm. 

Yang and Taiyang walked first, the music was that of Sun and Stars by Really Slowmotion. They walked one step at a time taking everything in, both Ruby and Weiss where already at the altar waiting for them with their rings, Blake had asked Weiss to be her maid of honor while Yang of course asked Ruby. As Yang got closer and closer she felt giddy and wanting to turn but knew she should wait till she got there to see her future wife. When she got there though Taiyang kissed both his daughters and sat down.

Blake went next, Ghuira was walking tall and proud with his daughter all three women at the altar had mouths hanging open on how regal and beautiful Blake looked. They all had their eyes on her and where in awe. Blake continued to walk towards Yang she loved the way she looked , her golden hair cascading on the side with the flower and little flowers all over. Yang on the other hand was watching Blake with adoration as she made herself closer once there Ghuira kissed her daughter and bowed to Yang interlacing their hands together. 

“Take care of her.” He whispered and left, the priest started with the whole 

“Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long, if anyone has a reason for these two to not join in marriage speak now or forever hold you peace.” 

Since no one spoke but someone new came in through the door but they did not notice the priest continued, he asked for their vows.

“Blake Belladona you have brought so much life into my world, you give me a reason to take my first breath in the morning and reason to relax at night to go to sleep, your eyes are like the sun shinning through lighting up my soul with yours, you give me so much love and warmth that sometimes I don't even know what to do with it all but I love it and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you just so you can fill me with air to breath every single day.”

“Yang Xiao Long I don't know what my life would be with out you, you fill it with excitement and unexpected activities and days. You bring a sunlight with your smile every single day I see you smiling at me or just smiling in general, your eyes though a lilac hue calm me in a way that feels like a warm hug envelop me, your way of being alone is enough to fill my days with wonder and is something I can't wait to have forever.”

The priest then asked for the rings, Weiss gave hers to Blake and Ruby gave hers to Yang. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride!” He chuckled at his own joke. Both women looked at one another and they finally shared a kiss as wives for the first time. 

After the wedding they moved to the reception area of the hotel, they said hello to everyone till yang stopped and stare than got enrage at who was standing before her. “Raven what are you doing here?” Taiyang went to Yang to try and calm her. “I invited her Yang she should be here, she has missed to many important parts of your life, at least this once.” Raven looked at her daughter, “Yang I know we never had a relationship but I would like to try to start one, even if it's a small one, please.” 

Blake held Yang's hand in support of whatever she chose to do when it comes to Raven the mother that abandoned her long ago to pursue her business ventures.

“I would like to try Raven, even if it's just for coffee when I return from my honey moon we can start there. “ Raven nodded and smiled and gave her daughter a hug that lasted a bit longer than most.

Ruby and Weiss where sitting next to Guira and Kali who had Ember talking away of how last week she went to the circus with her mother and Ruby and how some grimms where part of the show.  
Kali was enthralled and wanted nothing more than to adopt the little girl as her new granddaughter, which Weiss aloud. Ruby took the opportunity to bring Weiss outside and talk to her alone.

“Yes Ruby what is it?” Weiss said as they got to the balcony.

“I want you and Ember to move in with me, my new apartment is in a better area of town and I bought it and has two bed rooms and an extra room we can make it to anything we want plus two bathrooms so, please move in with me Weiss.” Ruby said to her holding both her hands. Weiss smiled and nodded then kissed Ruby with all she had sure this wasn't a proposal but it was more than she had ever had before. Yes she met Ruby online, yes they had for a while kept it all under wraps, yes she had a four year old daughter that was now five years old and yes her life was always a roller coaster but thankfully now she had Ruby to share it all with and from now on she would never be alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 22 I have a new Beta DarkHart. I hope you all enjoy this chapter almost done I at least finished till chapter 33.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It had been three months since Weiss and Ember moved in with Ruby at her new apartment. It had three rooms. One was an office room but contained enough space for it to become Embers own area. They had both decided to let her have it, especially since it was right next to her room. Ember loved the new place and since she had started Kindergarten, she thought she was a big girl. 

Ruby came into the apartment a couple hours after Weiss and Ember had come home. Weiss was in the kitchen cooking some boneless ribs with rice and Ruby went straight to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind. 

“Hey, you” Ruby kissed her cheek. “How was your day?”

Weiss turned her head and gave the silver eyed woman a kiss. “ It was good. Your sister can't stop talking about Blake getting artificial insemination.”

Ruby chuckled but at that moment Ember came running from her room. “Ruuuuuubbbbyyy” She screamed as she hugged Ruby's leg. Ruby giggle and picked her up to pepper her with kisses all over her tiny face. Weiss smiled as she flipped the ribs to its other side to cook.

“Hey, pumpkin how was Kindergarten?” Ruby asked the small child.

“It was good! I learned more numbers, from twenty to forty! And we will learn to one hundred. That's a biggg number.” Ember said in awe of such a large number.

Both Ruby and Weiss chuckled. “Well, I'm sure you'll easily learn them since you're doing fine now.” Ember nodded her head before she hugged Ruby's neck and kissed it. Ruby smiled rubbing circles in her little back. She loved this little girl. As much as she loved her mother. Sure Ember was not really her daughter by blood but she still considered her as such. 

Ruby put her back down as Ember went running back to her playroom, where she had a small pink TV with a DVD player her father had gotten her for her birthday. Neptune was still a big part of Embers life, and he would be coming this Friday to pick her up and take her to a kids art and science museum in Atlas. He, along with Sun, would take care of her for the full weekend.

Weiss turned to Ruby and kissed her with all the love she felt for her. Their kiss turned passionate in seconds. Their tongues danced within their mouths, as each tasted the other. Ruby moaned softly as Weiss dragged her nails in Ruby's scalp. After air became an issue they quickly pulled from the kiss, each breathing hard as they had their foreheads against the others

“Ruby you're so perfect, gosh I love your mouth, body, and soul.” Weiss whispered to Ruby. Ruby smiled and placed her hand on Weiss lower back. “Well, I love your lips, neck, cheek, eyes, body, and soul just everything about you, Miss Schnee.” Ruby whispered back with as much love and passion she could muster. Weiss heard the beep of the oven and sighed. 

She gave Ruby a quick kiss and went to retrieve the ribs from the pan that was in the oven. She seasoned the ribs and made a steak sauce and BBQ sauce mix. She painted the ribs with the sauce using a brush and made the salad of romaine lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, and shredded cheese. Ruby took out the ranch dressing from the fridge and helped Weiss with setting up the table. Weiss took out three ribs for Ember and Five for both Ruby and herself.

 

Ruby sat down as Weiss called Ember, telling her that dinner was ready. Ember stopped the movie she was watching and went to the kitchen table to eat her food. “Oh, ribs! Yummy mommy!” She gave Weiss a peck on her lips as she started eating the rice. Weiss stopped her and told her that she needed to eat the ribs first. Ember just nodded and started to eat the ribs. She, of course, made a mess of herself but Weiss already knew that would happen. She had made her wear an old shirt that was already covered with unremovable stains.

Weiss started eating her salad and so did Ruby, loving the taste of it. “So Ruby, how was your day?” Weiss asked as she then took another bite of her salad. Ruby used the napkin to clean her mouth from the salad dressing on her mouth. “It went okay, I mostly did a lot of test grading and some kids won't pass. So I'm going to have to talk to them about taking the course again next semester. And yes I know it's art but it still has standards that they have to meet.” Weiss nodded, understanding that some kids either didn't really have the gift or talent for art, while others were just sloppy.

After finishing dinner Ruby did the dishes while Weiss gave Ember a bath to get her ready for sleep. Ember splashed in the water and played with her bath toys, submerging the rubber ducky and saying that he was swimming. Weiss smiled as she shampooed her hair and rinsing it with the shower head. She made sure it did not get in her eyes, even though it was safe for kids, and supposedly none aggravating for their eyes. She then used conditioner before using a comb to brush through her hair. After she finished her bath she dried her up, put on her PJ's, used detangler and dried her hair.

When she put her to bed, Ruby came in with a bedtime book in hand. She read her the story of Pinkie Pie and Rarity as they went on a fabulous adventure in Canterlot. After Ember fell asleep Ruby kissed her forehead and put the book away. Weiss kept watching them from the door frame, and she smiled and kissed Ruby when she was close to her. “You do so well with her. She adores you as much as she adores Blake.”

“Yeah imagine when she finds out that for second grade she'll have to switch teachers.” Ruby reminded Weiss. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “ Well, she'll get used to it. For now, why don't we close her door while you and I, do our fun activities.” 

Ruby smiled as she closed Ember's door behind her, she kissed Weiss outside the door, smiling as she slowly guided them to their room. Once in their room, Ruby kissed Weiss down her neck, sucking a bit on it as she licked it. Weiss having her warms wrapped up behind Ruby's shoulders as she spun Ruby's hair around her fingers. They continued with their lovemaking until they finally fell asleep, wrapped in both the bed sheets and each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 23 hope you all enjoy it. How's that last chapter of RWBY can't wait for this next one tomorrow.Thanks to my new Beta Daark-Hart I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby woke up happy after last nights more mature activities. Ember was already up and eating breakfast. Today was one of her day's off but sadly Weiss had work. However, she did have the opportunity to take her out to lunch. Weiss was eating her breakfast cereal, while Ember finished her juice. Ruby got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She then got coffee and kissed Weiss lightly on the lips. Weiss looked at her and smiled lovingly before saying, “You're up quite early today.”

 

“Yeah, I'm going to do some art today. That way I’ll finally have something that I want my students to copy in a unique way tomorrow. Is just a ball, a plant in a pot, and a wine bottle, but I want to see how they re-imagine that and make it their own.” Ruby said as she sipped her coffee.

 

Weiss nodded as she finished her cereal. She said her goodbyes to Ruby and left to take Ember to class and she, for once, couldn't wait for Neptune to pick her up that day. That way her and Ruby could have some private time together. She strapped Ember into the car seat before giving her a peck on her lips and making her way to the driver's seat. After getting in she locked the doors and strapped her own seatbelt on. She started the car and headed to Embers school. When they arrived Ember ran toward Miss Belladonna and hugged her teachers' legs. Blake laughed, seeing that Ember had gotten close to her over the course of the year. Plus she could not blame her when she attended her wedding and stole her parents. She chuckled at that last thought.

 

Blake said hello to Weiss and Weiss replied in kind before mentioning that Ember would be picked up by Ruby today. Blake nodded. “Please, you don't have to tell me every time she comes to pick her up. I know who Ruby is and so you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

Weiss nodded and said her goodbyes to Blake and left for her job. When she arrived at Yang's office, she saw a couple. It was two men, one was a fox Faunus and the other was a tall strong guy. They were in the waiting area. Weiss figured it was Fox and Sage, which were two of Cocos’ and Velvets’ friends. Weiss smiled at them and went to her desk inside Yang's office.

 

“Good morning Yang, Fox and Sage are here to see you.”

 

“Oh, that's right! I forgot we were having them today because tomorrow is the JNPR wedding.” Yang said putting her feet down from her desk. She was dressed in her black silk pants, her yellow silk button down blouse and her hair was up in a ponytail. She also wore a few gold necklaces.

 

“I'm sure we have everything settled Yang, but I can do some calls to make sure.” Weiss said as she took off her purse and placed it next to her chair which was located against the wall. Yang approved of that as she went outside to tend to Fox and Sage. In the meantime, Weiss made phone calls to ensure everything was placed where they had wanted it.

 

Once Weiss had made sure everything done, she continued on to the sorting of old events. She was almost done doing those, but Yang presented her with two more years that she had not cataloged. 

So here Weiss was doing more of this, but it was not like she minded doing it. It gave her something to do in the meantime and, besides, she was getting paid for it. She did five events at a time so she made good time. She was still doing last years events though. Thankfully, she had already cataloged the three previous activities she was part of. The wedding of Neptune and Sun, the anniversary party of Coco and Velvet, as well as Yang and Blake's wedding.

 

The JNPR wedding was moved from the original date due to some of them being sick the day of the wedding. And so they were finally doing it tomorrow. Which was okay with her but not so much with Yang. However, they were getting paid enough money to make it happen, despite Yangs grumblings. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were paying them fifty thousand dollars total. So after being told that, Yang did not do much in the way of complaining. That was thirty-five thousand dollars more than they were required to pay. Yang and Weiss had wondered from where they had gotten so much money, but they soon found out Jaune was a model and Pyrrha was once an actress. Pyrrha had saved some of her money and now she had enough to splurge on a select few special occasions, such as this. Pyrrha had also said that she might go back to at least doing commercials and small TV movies and shows. Something she could squeeze in while still being a full-time teacher for elementary kids. Meanwhile, Nora was a gym teacher for middle school and Ren taught art in the very same school.

 

Somehow Weiss knew they would all teach Ember one day. For now, though, Ember was happy with Blake as her first-grade teacher until and second grade came around. At this point, she would most likely have Pyrrha as her teacher until she entered sixth grade. 

 

Weiss continued her work until Yang came back in the office. She seemed so pissed that her eyes looked red. 

 

“What happened?” Weiss asked as she continued typing.

 

“They said they’ll go with another company. Cinders’ to be precise. I hate when people come here and waste my time. They said they felt Cinder had the sophistication they needed. I tell you, next month at the Wedding and Party Planners Gala I hope I don't see Cinder. Coco is fine although I still can't believe she got into the Party Planning business. But then again I also do believe it as she does it as side thing unlike us.”

 

Weiss smiled because Coco had become a great source of help, she helped her find Embers’ dress for Yang and Blake's wedding. Not to mention one for Sun and Neptune's wedding. She also got a dress for herself, and she believed Ruby went to Coco as well. She was excellent in making dresses for small parties. Nothing extremely fancy but just good quality dresses made for the small get together and business party.

 

It was finally lunch time and Ruby came into the office, opening the door and saying hello to her sister. She then proceeded in picking up Weiss for lunch. She offered for Yang to come with, but Yang declined as she was picking up Blake since today was a half day. Ember was sitting in the waiting area and when Weiss came out she ran towards her. ”Mooommmyyy!” Weiss picked her up and kissed her face all over. Ruby took Embers backpack and lunch box. She knew this week was short because the teachers were having meetings. Tomorrow would be another half day and Friday would have no school at all. Yang went with them in the elevator down to the parking lot. 

 

“Miss Belladonna looked pretty today and so does miss Yang mommy. Are they going out on a date?” Ember asked playing with her mother's neck shirt.

 

“Um yes, we are. Ember you're such a smart little girl. And your hair is getting lighter! Huh...” Yang said to the little girl in a happy, yet thoughtful voice.

 

“Yeah, my mommy says it will turn silver blond like her's and Winter's” Ember looked at Yang when she said that. Yang ruffled her hair, making Ember protest and say that her hair was just brushed and Yang shouldn’t make it messy. This made everyone laugh. They each left to go eat their lunches with their loved ones. Weiss would return to work after lunch and Ruby would take Ember home with her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 24 thank to my beta Draak-Hart.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was finally Friday. Ember had woken up Weiss way too early at six am. Weiss told her to let her sleep a bit more and that daddy would not come to pick her up until ten am. Ember said okay and went to eat Doritos while she watched tv in her playroom. She watched Gummie Bears. At around eight thirty am Weiss got up, made breakfasts of chocolate oatmeal for everyone. Ruby got up around 15 minutes later. They each had a bowl of the oatmeal.

 

“Excited to see your Daddy for the full weekend Ember?” Ruby asked the little girl as she ate.

 

“Yes! I'm going to an art museum that kids made and the science museum and a circus.” Weiss and Ruby smiled knowing she would enjoy the weekend. 

 

When it was nine thirty Weiss gave Ember a bath, then she made her bag for the weekend including a nice pink dress with white shoes that had a little bit of a kids heel to them. Weiss also made a lunch bag for her with some of her favorite snacks and juice boxes. She let her take one toy. She picked the Pinkie Pie stuffed toy that she had gotten from her father. At 10 am sharp Neptune was ringing the doorbell. Ruby let him in and Ember ran to hug her father. They had gotten close in the months they had spent together.

 

“Hey there Snow Princess, how are you? Ready for some fun with Sun and I?” Neptune asked picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ember giggles her two pigtails bouncing around with her wavy curls. Neptune said hello to Weiss giving her a kiss on the cheek and saying hello to Ruby. 

 

“Sun is waiting in the car.” Neptune explained. “And is this it for her? Also, do I need medicine or anything else that's important?” Neptune asked grabbing the bag and lunch box.

 

“Yes those are for her and no, if she needs medicine for a cough or fever, Children Tylenol works well. For fevers use Children Claritin.” Weiss said naming a few of the medicines she uses in those instances for Ember.

 

“Okay, then we are ready to go!” Neptune said carrying Ember and the rest of her stuff leaving the apartment.

 

“Have fun!” Weiss said blowing kisses at Ember. Once they left Ruby and Weiss closed the door and after a few moments, started to make out.

 

Neptune put Ember in the back seat and strapped her on. “Hey Snow Princess, ready to have some fun?” Sun said from the driver's seat.

 

“Hi, Sun! Yeah, I’m excited!” Ember said to him waving. Sun smiled his hundred watt smile. “Yeah, Neptune has been waiting for this weekend for some time now, and I've got to admit, so have I. We are going to have lots of fun together.” Sun said starting the car once Neptune was in and seat belt put on.

 

“Okay let's go. We have a flight to get to.” Neptune turned on the Equestria Girls CD he had gotten for when Ember was with them. What was funny was finding Sun listening to it one day when he came to pick him up from work. He laughed and Sun simply said I miss her already, which only made Neptune gush and kiss his husband.

 

They rode in relative silence except Sun singing to the songs every now and then. After they got to the airport. They went to the line to wait for their check-up. Once they reached the front, Neptune took out all their ID's and went to the front to get their tickets. The lady at the check-in ‘Ooohed’ and ‘Aawwwed’ at Ember and Sun/Neptune because of how cute the family looked. It was true Ember's hair was starting to look like Sun's and Yang's combined. So no one really knew.

 

They got to the terminal where Sun bought some ham croquettes and sodas for all of them to share. Ember loved these and she hoped she would eat more at the Circus and Art Museum. Neptune looked at Sun and shook his head. Her mother would have a fit.

 

“Come on she's with us, and it's a fun time. She can handle it.” Sun said eating one of his. Neptune kissed his cheek and continued eating while he put on a Disney Cartoon of Chip and Dale for Ember to watch on his scroll. When their row got called they went to the line to wait to hand over their passes. 

 

They got to the airplane and took their seats, Sun at the window seat, Ember in the middle and Neptune next to her in the hall seat. Neptune strapped her good and made sure she was safe. Before the airplane took off the flight attendant gave the ground rules in case of an emergency. Once done they put on the seat belt sign and the airplane started moving out of the gate to the track to lift off.

 

When the airplane took off Ember screamed a little due to it being a new thing for her. Neptune and Sun calmed her and told her everything would be okay. She calmed down doing the breathing exercises Blake had taught the class. After the airplane was already in the air Sun moved his head a bit so Ember could see the clouds passing by.

 

“Oooh, pretty fluffy clouds!” Ember said clapping her hands. After around half an hour of flight, the attendants came and offered them a meal. Neptune took the Lasagna as did Sun. Ember chose the grilled cheese with tomato juice. The flight attendant took the orders and returned later with their trays. They ate calmly and at ease. Ember was doing pretty good after that initial shock. 

 

She ate her grilled cheese and ate some of the green grapes that came with her lunch. After they were done with their meal Ember watched Franklin the turtle on her dad's scroll. Neptune had a big smile on his face and looked at Sun with happiness evident in his eyes, this would be a great mini vacation for all three of them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 25 we are close to the end of the story. I'm currently taking a break from writing but I want you guys to know I now have a Live Journal as well and I will be posting my Fanfiction there as well. My LJ is the same username and is open for anyone to see.
> 
> I will continue to post links to my stories on Tumblr.
> 
> Remember I have some Discord servers one for Bumbleby Lovers and Sunflakes let me know in the comments if you would like in and I'll post the links in the reply.
> 
> Thanks to my Editor Draak-Hart 
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The airplane continued it's trajectory to Atlas. Ember was happy watching Care Bears on the scroll. Neptune and Sun each took turns to go to the bathroom and Neptune asked a flight assistant to help with Ember in the bathroom. But the flight attendant said she didn't need help once they stepped out. 

 

For that Neptune was relieved he would just have to find family bathrooms for her to go to while they were out and about. Once back in their seats Neptune gave Ember a small pack of roasted peanuts.

Ember ate it happily and gave some to Neptune in his mouth which he took and ate. He smiled at her and Sun smiled at them.

 

When the airplane landed they went to rent a car, it was a small silver Toyota. They got in the car and went to find their hotel. When they got to the hotel they could see how advanced everything was, and metallic looking. Ember went up the elevator with Sun as Neptune fetched some brochures and the number for room service along with paying for premium TV. 

 

They could splurge for the weekend, or any day really, After he went up the elevator to room 408 as he unlocked the door and saw Sun opening up his suitcase to go brush his teeth. Ember was laying on one of the beds watching Care Bears. It was the movie this time. Neptune chuckled and went to sit by Ember as he watched the movie with her.

 

In Vale Ruby and Weiss were inside their Jacuzzi tub, and it was filled with bubbles. They each had a glass of red yellow tail wine and they were definitely enjoying their quiet moment together. Ruby lifted her leg up off the water and let the water droplets fall. Weiss smiled taking in a sip of her wine before putting it away and going to kiss her girlfriend. Ruby smiled into the kiss, as she placed her hand behind Weiss' head and kissed back. 

 

Then Weiss settled herself in between Ruby's legs with her back against Ruby's stomach and chest. Ruby held her in place with her right arm. She kissed Weiss down her neck lovingly. This made Weiss hum in appreciation. When the bath was done, they dried up and went to the bedroom to just cuddle under the blankets while naked. They watched ‘stupid’ TV shows like Family Guy and simply cuddled and enjoyed their closeness.

 

The next day Neptune and Sun took Ember to the Kids' Science Museum. It had neat stuff to play with such as a ball of electricity that was trapped in a sphere. It had a tornado simulator, which Ember screamed and had to be let out while Neptune held her to help calm her down. An Imax theater with a movie about marine life and how the ocean was connected to everyone. Along with some volcano simulators and dinosaurs animatronics. All in all, Ember did enjoy the since museum, just as everyone predicted she would. She then went to the play area where she played with other kids in some pool of colored balls and some slides. Sun turned to Neptune and said “Too bad I'm not a kid anymore otherwise I would probably be joining them.” Neptune chuckled. 

 

“Yes well please don't. We don't want a repeat of last time.” Sun blushed but Neptune kissed his cheek and held his hand, giving it a squeeze. After Ember had played enough they went to get some nachos with cheese and some hot dogs. Ember loved all the greasy food and wanted to take some home with her so her mom could try it. 

 

Neptune and Sun laughed and said they where sure Weiss had tried it before. Ember nodded okay and continued eating her food. Afterward, they went to a water park and went on slides and boats and loads of water-filled fun.

 

When they finished with that they went back to the hotel where Neptune was to give Ember a bath. This was a new experience for him and he simply did not know how to approach it. But he started by filling the tub with warm temperature, putting some bubble bath for kids and telling Ember to get in, or rather helping her get in to give her a bath. “Okay Ember, take your swimsuit off and wash it in the water then used this loofah and go wash yourself.” 

 

Ember shook her head. “No daddy, you need to wash me.” Neptune started to sweat but he did as the five-year-old said he should. It turned out not so bad because Ember at least washed her private parts as a best a five-year-old could and he picked her up in a towel and dried her up. Then he put on her a white puffy shirt with pink soft pants and a pink bow on the side of her hair with her hair loose. He could tell that around the age of eight she would have her mother's hair color with how slowly but surely it was getting lighter.

 

After Ember was dressed for dinner Sun took a shower, then Neptune who after being dressed took Ember to the hotel's restaurant. For dinner, they served her gourmet mac an cheese with bacon bits and five different kinds of cheese, which consisted of mozzarella, American, brie, cream cheese, and Velveeta. Ember ate her food, loving how creamy it was. 

 

Neptune and Sun ate gourmet burgers and some Heineken beer. After dinner, they took Ember to see a movie in the movie theater that was called the Swan Princess. Ember loved all the music and magic the movie had but was sad the princess’ father died and that she was trapped to be a beautiful swan. Still, though she was happy that at the end the prince saves her or she saves him she wasn't sure and they live happily ever after.

 

Once the movie was done Neptune and Sun took her for a walk around downtown and bought her a coloring book with crayons and a new book to read about Atlas. After some more quality time together Ember was yawning and Neptune carried her back to the hotel where they changed her clothes and put her in PJ's and placed her to sleep. 

 

Neptune looked at her sleeping and Sun took another picture of her asleep. He had been taking pictures all day in order for them to remember their time together. Sun took Neptune hand and brought him to their bed, he kissed Neptune a few times till Neptune got inside Sun's spoon watching Ember from his bed till sleep took him as well to dreamland.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you guys hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next day, Neptune and Sun took Ember to the zoo. This Zoo had Bengal Tigers, Siberian Tigers, Malayan Tigers, and Indochinese Tigers. They also had bears, elephants and all sorts of other animals but the Tigers were by far her favorite. Ember looked at all of the different types of animals but was quite captivated by the various types of tigers. She had not known there could be so many kinds and that made her excited! 

 

“Do you want to eat nachos?” Neptune asked this as Ember continued to look at each and every animal. The young girl instantly lit up and replied with a “Yes, yes daddy.”

 

As they made their way to the nacho and pizza joint Neptune was oblivious that Mr. Schnee was there with his son and a few of his friends. The man took the opportunity to talk to Neptune.

 

“Hello Neptune, my boy, it is such a good thing that I got to see you here.” Neptune paled but he still answered him, making sure to hold Ember close. “ Hi, Mr. Schnee. It is good to see you! We were just getting nachos right over there. After that, we’ll probably be done for the day and so head out.”

 

“Nonsense. You should all come over to the house for dinner.” Neptune declined as respectfully as he could before excusing himself from the older man's presence. When he reached Sun he told him that they had to leave the Zoo right away.

 

“We just do. I'll tell you in the car, Sun.” He quickly caught onto the air of urgency and took Ember’s hand to lead her out. Neptune grabbed the promised nachos and the girl’s small backpack. When they were safe in the car Neptune quickly told him about Weiss father and Sun decided it was best they leave Atlas today. Neptune agreed. 

 

And so they did just that, making sure they were packed while Ember ate her nachos at the hotel. Not much later and they were leaving the city of Atlas. They went to the airport, where Ember asked for more nachos. They now knew it had probably been a bad idea to spoil her with all this food, but since they were leaving they told her “Just this one time and then we are done with nachos.”

 

They sat at the terminal and finally breathed out a sigh of relief. Sure, they had to change their tickets, but it was worth it if it meant keeping Ember safe from that man. Ember was happily munching on her second cheesy treat, completely oblivious to what had happened. She was, however, smart enough to know that she could get Ruby to buy her some whenever her mom wasn’t around. She would just ask her whenever she wanted to get this delicious treat. And maybe some hot dogs too. 

 

Once she and Neptune had finished the eating the nachos together, they boarded the airplane. This time they sat first class. Neptune and Sun getting mimosas while Ember got an orange juice with sprite mixed in. She loved it and asked for more once she finished it, The flight attendant brought her another one, happy to be of service.

 

When the airplane left the ground this time Ember did not scream due to having headphones on while watching Minnie Mouse on the TV. The flight was much smoother and before they knew it they were in Vale.

 

Neptune and Sun took Ember home. Which surprised Weiss, but they were quickly let inside the apartment. Ruby wasn’t home, as she was out for a run so the two men settled for telling only Weiss about what happened.

 

“I know it's soon, but we ran into your father, and we did not want to risk anything happening.” Neptune said to Weiss.

 

“Oh, of course, he would have followed you within Atlas. Perhaps with the intent steal her away from you to use as a bargaining chip.” Weiss said with venomous disdain for her father while nodding to Neptune, knowing they did the right thing. She turned to Ember.

 

“Did you have a fun time baby?” Weiss asked her daughter. “Yes, I did I ate lots of nachos!”

 

Weiss looked at Sun and Neptune who only shrugged. She shook her head and gave her daughter some apple pieces with caramel. Ember gladly ate it either way. When Ruby returned from her run she saw that Neptune and Sun were early and so Weiss explained what had happened.

 

“Oh man, that sucks! I'm sorry, you spent all that time planning for this too!” Ruby exclaimed with sadness.

 

“It's okay. We had a good two days. But, next time, I'll take her to the beach in Menagerie or something.” Weiss said “We shall see about it.” and they all left it at that before deciding to go get some lunch together.

 

They went and bought pizza at a nice little local pizza place and requested plain cheese. They sat together and ate their pizza. Ember was ecstatic that she was eating so much junk food these past few days and she loved it. Ruby smiled at Ember, who was eating her pizza slice like a little pro. Ruby loved Ember and she loved seeing her grow into her own little person. Weiss cleaned her mouth with a napkin and took another piece as she talked to Sun about some fashion choices that were not the best in the past years.

 

“So Neptune did you guys still have fun?” Ruby asked Neptune.

 

“Yeah we did, we had a nice dinner, went to the movies, walked through the science museum, and spent half a day at the zoo. So I’d say it was good.” Neptune gave Ruby a smile.

 

Ruby nodded and ate some more pizza and afterward, took Ember and, with Weiss, said goodbye to Sun and Neptune. They took the young girl home and let her relax in her playroom as she read a book. Weiss sighed while leaning on the kitchen counter.

 

“I can't believe my father tried to trap Neptune into coming to his house. If he had gone we would have to leave here and go live with him. He would have used Ember as a bargaining chip.” Ruby went to Weiss and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. 

 

“It will be okay. Nothing bad happened and Ember is safe and with us.” 

 

Weiss nodded and went to the playroom to watch Ember read her book. She let her do her thing while she walked back to sit with Ruby on the sofa, cuddling with her and kissing her shoulder. Ruby meanwhile ran her hand through Weiss’ golden silver hair. They continued enjoying their leisure time until it was time for bed. Weiss then got Ember ready for bed. She kissed her more than once after finally getting her in bed and left her with her nightlight after Ruby had finished reading her a story.

 

**E/N**

**Helloooooo reader peoples!**

**-Draak Hart, the invisible editor**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 27 after this chapter I'm posting my year in review for AO3 exclusively and my WordPress https://angelflower23.wordpress.com 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter more to come next year!
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

**A/N: The actual process of adoption is grueling and long so forgive me for making this such a short wait I hope I don't disrespect any parent that has gone this route.**

 

Blake was holding onto Yang’s torso in despair. This was the third visit to the orphanage. They had been trying to adopt a cute little cat faunus infant that just stole Blake's heart. Yang held her wife close and kissed the top of her head between her own set of cat ears. After a while, they let go and were already heading out of the office. This was starting to look grim for them. They got in their car and drove around Vale. Blake was quiet while Yang was thinking of a way to cheer her girlfriend up.

 

“It’ll be okay Blake. We will get her, even if she is a bit older by the time it happens.” Yang said, grabbing onto Blake's hand and giving it a squeeze, which was quickly followed by a kiss on the same hand.

 

“I know, and I know we could have one of our own but there are so many children that need homes. Especially faunus children. Children that I want to at least give the opportunity of a better life.”

 

Yang looked at her eyes and gave a soft and soothing smile. They rode in a thoughtful silence. Yang knew that indeed, they could have a baby of their own, but this seemed like the right thing to do. Blake wanted to adopt even if they had children of their own anyways. But they decided on just adopting one child for now, so that way they could give him or her all the attention and love they deserved. This was what was best for them and they knew their parents would support them even though Kali did try to briefly convince Blake otherwise.

 

Yang and Blake arrived at the Vale Mall. Yang had wanted to distract Blake a bit. They walked hand in hand window shopping till they got to a baby boutique, where Blake looked at each baby item with a wanting and wishful look in her eyes. Yang sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. They walked out of the baby boutique and continued walking, seeing people come and go. Blake looked at the mothers with babies in their strollers and looked back at Yang with sad eyes. Yang held her close and kissed her head between her ears in an attempt to cheer her up.

 

As they continued walking Yang decided to invite her to the movies. “ Why don't we watch something fun? How about Hotel Transylvania III?” Blake's ear perked up and she nodded. “ I would like that actually.”

 

Yang smiled and took her wife's hand in hers as they made their way to the movie theater ticket booth. They bought the two required tickets and went to the concession stand where they bought popcorn and soda. They got in their seats and started eating the popcorn.

 

“This is nice Yang. Thank you, I needed this.” Blake said nuzzling her head against Yang's shoulder. Yang smiled and kissed her head again. As the commercials were starting to roll, Blake's scroll started vibrating. She knew it was rude but she picked it up and answered it anyway.

 

“Hello, is this Blake Belladonna?”

 

“Yes, that would be me.” Blake answered the person on the phone.

 

“Ah, yes this is the Vale Orphanage and we are calling you to inform you that you and your spouse have been approved to adopt Blaise.” The voice said on the other side of the scroll, causing Blake to squeal.

 

“ Thank you! Thank you so much! When do we pick her up and sign the papers?”

 

“Well you can come today to sign the papers or you can come to get her in a week.” the woman said. Blake said thank you again before she hung up.

 

“Honey we did it! We can get her! We just need to sign the papers today. Do you mind missing the movie or do you think we'll have time?” Blake said excitedly. If she had a tail it would be wagging right now.

 

Yang smiled and hugged her, “ We can miss the movie, it’s not big deal. Come on my love, let’s get our baby.” Yang said offering her hand as she stood. Blake took it as they joyfully walked out of the theater and made their way to the car. Yang got in on the driver's side and Blake in on the passenger side. Yang turned on the radio to an old song sung by Weiss. One that had somehow released years ago. It was titled ‘This Will Be The Day’. They sang to it and enjoyed their ride there.

 

Once they arrived at the orphanage they went inside and went to the office. Blake was jumping on the balls of her feet. She was so happy that this had finally happened. The orphanage administer came out and welcomed them.

 

“Hi I'm Helene Finch, you must be Blake and Yang Belladonna. I will be helping you sign your papers to begin the process of adopting Blaise. We already have the first papers you did but these will be to further the adoption.” Helene said to them. Blake was so excited she squealed right then and there. Yang tried to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly.

 

Helene smiled and took them into her office where she started giving them paper after paper. She told them they had cleared all the safety measures they took into considerations for expectant parents and thus they were cleared to be able to adopt Blaise. Blake smiled as did Yang. They started reading the papers and signing them. They did about forty-five pages worth of paperwork and once they were done they were given a list of things they would need for the new baby. They were given her Remnant Number that everyone had when they were born. Her birth date, blood type, eye and hair color, and her faunus type. 

 

Name: Blaise (No Last Name)

 

DOB: July 22, 2018

 

Blood Type: O+

 

Eye Color: Brown

 

Hair Color: Black

 

Faunus Type: Feline

 

They took the information, along with her photo, and looked over the list of needed items. Amongst the list was getting a pediatrician. Blake and Yang left happy and looking forward to their new adventure and the future of their new family. They went back to the mall to the baby boutique and they bought a crib, a bassinet, diapers, baby blankets, baby clothes, bottles, and baby suckers. They got a baby stroller and some other things like baby towels, clothes, and bibs. 

 

Once they had finished shopping they took what they could home with them and the rest was to be delivered to them. Once they got back to their apartment they put the clothes away in the drawers they had in the extra room that had been painted a lavender color with white accents. They at least had a rocking chair and some stuffed toys. Soon enough they would probably buy more clothes and stuff for the baby that would enter their lives.

 

**E/N**

**A baby Blake has entered the fray!**

**Whoot!**

**-Draak Hart, the elusive editor**


	28. Chapter 28

The next day found Blake and Yang with the baby carrier in their car, a cute soft pink baby blanket, and a soft little lamb toy. Blake was the happiest she’d ever been. She was even singing along to the songs on the radio. Yang for her part joined in on the happy singing, glad to be making this step with her wife. 

 

When they arrived at the orphanage they quickly left their car, took just the baby blanket and went to pick up their daughter Blaise. Once inside the orphanage, they waited patiently in the office until they finally brought out their baby, along with a few clothes she had in a tiny bag. Blake started crying when she was handed to her to hold for the first time.

 

“Hey Blaise, I'm your new mommy.” The baby curled and uncurled in her fingers. Blake smiled at her, her little car ears still flat against her head. Yang smiled at her from Blake's shoulder. Blake looked at Yang “Want to hold her?” Yang smiled “Sure, I'd love to.” Blake passed Blaise to Yang and they both watched as she yawned and looked up at Yang with curious eyes.

 

“Hey baby, I'm your new mom.” Yang held her new baby close. Blake took the clothes in the bag, and Yang covered up the baby with the blanket before they said their goodbyes and left the orphanage. They placed Blaise in her new baby carrier and they made their way to go eat something because both of them were starving.

 

“I can't believe it we now have a baby! I'm so excited Yang.” Blake exclaimed as she held onto Yang's arm and Yang looked at Blaise with the rearview mirror. 

 

“Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Hey, how about we go eat some skirt steaks?” Yang asked Blake. 

 

“Mmm sure, that sounds good. We should get it with some rice and beans. Make the order to go too since we need to make her milk.”

 

Yang nodded and made her way to the restaurant. Once she got there she ordered their food, paid for it, and went back to the car where she saw that Blaise was looking up at her. Yang smiled before getting in and giving the big brown bag to Blake. As they drove back Blake started telling Blaise about her new home. 

 

“It's not a big place Blaise, but it is cozy and you'll have your own room. It was my office room but I moved that to the corner of the living room. So now you have a bedroom with a cradle and all the stuffed toys. And we can’t forget your clothing either. We also got you a few bottles and baby formula.” Blake turned her head to smile at her the child. Blaise just looked on and moved her hands up and down blowing some raspberries.

 

Yang smiled happily to see their new daughter happy and healthy. Tomorrow they would take her to the pediatrician, Dr. Illia Allimota. They hoped this would be a good day for all of them and she would be given a good clean bill of health. 

 

Once they were back in their apartment Yang took the baby carrier with Blaise in it and Blake took the food up in the elevator. When they got into their apartment Blake quickly took out the food from the bag and set it up on the kitchen table. 

 

Yang quickly took Blaise out of the carrier and held her in her arms cooing at her and smiling. Blaise gave her a toothless smile with just her gums showing. Yang smiled wider and told Blake about it. 

 

“Look she's smiling at me, omg Blake she's beautiful.” Blaise yawned and was quickly put in the playpen with her blanket. 

 

Blake came to look at her and smiled. “How about we eat here and watch her.” Yang nodded in affirmation and confirmed that's what she wanted to do. Blake ate with Yang while they just watched their baby take a nap. After finishing she quickly made the baby milk.

 

When she finished, Blake woke the baby up and started feeding her the milk. At first, she was fussy for being woken up, but soon she enjoyed her milk and started drinking from her bottle. Yang took pictures of Blake feeding their new baby, she sent the pictures to Tai, Ruby, Weiss, Qrow, Khali, and Ghira. After a few minutes, Ruby was gushing over the picture.

 

Ruby: “Omg sis! Congrats! I'm so happy for you both!”

 

Weiss: “Congratulations. Let me know if you need anything! I still have stuff from Ember when she was a baby.”

 

Qrow: “ Congrats firecracker, I’m sure you'll make an excellent parent.”

 

Tai:” My baby girl has a baby girl! I'm proud of you sweetheart.”

 

Khali and Ghira: “Congrats. She looks just like Blake did as a baby :)” 

 

Yang showed all the messages to Blake, who smiled and continued feeding their baby. After she finished eating she burped her and then went to change her diaper. She used some of the ones they brought from the orphanage, as she cleaned her butt and other private parts. 

 

After she was clean and with new diaper she put a light pink PJ on that they had gotten her that was warm and fuzzy to the touch. Blaise moved her arms up and down again and smiled her gummy smile. Blake couldn't resist smiling as well, loving this little baby girl. She took her back to the living room and sat with her in her arms on the couch where Yang tickled her tummy and the baby smiled again.

 

“ I could get used to that smile.” Blake exclaimed happily.

 

“I can too, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” Yang said lovingly kissing one of her little feet. 

 

That night neither of them slept, they watched Blaise in her room sleeping, they also got up several times during the night to feed her. Yes, they wanted to have a baby. And yes, now that they did, they would know what it was like to be sleep deprived. But they would push through because after all, they had something they always wanted, a family of their own.

 

**E/N:**

**Ooooohh boy (or girl I guess). That tricky**

**little adoption process is finally over.**

**Congrats Bumblebee!**

**-Draak Hart, local dealer of addicting flowers.**

**Can I sell you some Roses?**

**They’re top notch I swear.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter of Snow Mama sorry for the late posting I wanted to post it sooner but it was complicated this week. On another note I'm currently working on a new story I'm hoping all of you will like it when I'm finally able to post it once I have finished writing it and is edited.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its Charachters they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only own Ember Schnee. I make no money with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was the seventh month of Ruby and Weiss being together as today was their anniversary. Ruby was in her room looking at her drawer at the hidden black velvet box that contained the engagement ring. She was planning to propose to Weiss tonight at dinner. They would hopefully be leaving Ember with Yang and Blake as they went out on a date so it would be the perfect time. Se closed the drawer as she heard Weiss finish her shower. 

 

She decided to go make a small breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. She also made sure to have cereal out and ready too though. When she heard Ember's little feet drag on the carpet floor she smiled and looked over to see her rubbing her eyes. 

 

“ Good morning Ruby.” the little girl said in her small five-year-old sleepy voice.

 

“Good morning Ember.” Ruby cooed as she picked her up and let her wake up in her arms. She continued cooking the eggs and covered the bacon so as to prevent the grease from jumping everywhere. She made the toast and pulled out butter and strawberry jam. She put those on a small plate as well as the two others sitting next to it. 

 

Then she poured a portion of scrambled eggs onto Ember's plate with Lion King on it, which was divided into three sections. She then took the bacon blew on it and served two stips to Ember and three to herself and Weiss. After serving everyone up she then took Ember to the table where she sat on her cushion and she gave her the Lion King plate. Ember quickly ate the bacon and started eating her eggs with bites of her toast.

 

Ruby smiled and soon felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss to her cheek. “Good morning, my queen.” Ruby said to Weiss moving her head to kiss her girlfriend, who was soon to be fiance she hoped, on the lips.”Good morning to you too, my beautiful Rose.” Ruby nuzzled Weiss' neck and inhaled her scent, loving how well it mixed with the perfume Weiss always had on. 

 

She kissed Ruby once more and then went to the table where Ruby brought their plates, placing them before each of them. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. When they finally finished eating Weiss kissed Ruby goodbye since it was Thursday and Ruby had the day off. Coincidentally Ember didn’t have school today as well since it was their faculty day at her school.

 

Ruby looked at Ember and smiled. “Ready for a day with me Ember? I'll take you to the aquarium!”

 

Ember cheered and hugged Ruby by getting off of her chair and hugging her midriff. “ Ruby smiled and rubbed her little back in a comforting and loving way. 

 

“Okay let me do the dished and then I'll come to help get you ready.” Ember knew what Ruby meant, so she did as asked. Ruby did the dishes and went to Embers room and picked out some jeans, and a long sleeve light blue cotton shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made sure her newly pierced ears, which she got three days ago, were looking okay. Once she did all that she went to her room, put on dark blue jeans and a red button-down shirt. She put a red flower clip on her hair and fake black pearl neckless with black sneakers. Once ready she got a lunch box with juice and a few light snacks for Ember. She also made a night time bag for Ember and took it with her

 

When they left the apartment she called Yang and waited for her to answer as she entered the car. She strapped Ember with her seat belt in the back. Put the bags in the passenger seat and closed her door putting her own seatbelt on. 

 

“Start your day with a Yang! Please leave a message!” Ruby sighed and waited for the beep to end before leaving her a message.

 

“Hey, Yang! I need you to take care of Ember for tonight. Don't tell Weiss, for now, though. I'll tell her when she gets home. See you later! Love you! Bye.”

 

Ruby started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She then started making her way to the Aquarium. She put on the kids' radios station and for Ember to enjoy and sing along to. She enjoyed the songs too and so she sang along to them as well. Ruby smiled at Ember through the rearview mirror as she drove but still made sure she adhered to the driving regulations. Once they arrived at the Aquarium Ruby bought the tickets. Thankfully Ember’s ticket was half price. It was just four Lien instead of the eight Lien that her own ticket cost.

 

They put on their bracelets and entered. They saw some birds in cages, some were out in the open perched up on branches. They saw some red pandas and some seals outside as well. Ember pointed at the birds but she did not like the seals. Instead, she clung to Ruby's neck and trembled. Ruby smiled but soothed her as she left that particular area and went inside the Aquarium. Ember loved the fish, especially the clownfish. She kept looking at all the fish in the tanks, but like with the seals she did not like the octopus or the eels. 

 

“They are scary!” she said hiding in the crook of Ruby's neck. Ruby took her away from those and showed her a 50-gallon tank of just guppies. She was surprised to see guppies in a tank and wild-caught bettas in another. Ember liked the guppies and would smile at them. Ruby saw this and had the idea of getting her a 5g tank and some male guppies for her. She had some as a kid but they overpopulated quick as the female guppies breed like crazy. So, knowing that, she decided four male guppies would be fine. Besides, those were the most colorful ones anyways.

 

Afterward, they decided to have a snack before seeing the dolphin show. She gave Ember pieces of apple and strawberries. She also gave her a berry juice box. Ember ate the apple slices and four Strawberry's after she finished her juice. When she was done Ruby took her to see the show. 

 

They sat in the upper-level seats and waited for about five minutes for the show to start. Ruby ate some cheese and crackers, the ones that had the cheese in a different compartment that she had to spread on the cracker. Right as she finished her last bite the show began. They saw the fish do flips, swim around the pool pushing a ball and playing with it. They saw them jump and do even more tricks. The things they had the dolphins do slowly improved, getting more and more amazing. Ember clapped and laughed the entire time, obviously enjoying the show. 

 

Once the show was done Ruby took Ember to the little food court the Aquarium had and ordered popcorn shrimp. She then made her famous mayo and ketchup sauce mix and they ate happily. Ruby smiled at Ember, who ate and was happy the girl had enjoyed their outing.

 

**E/N:**

**Ooooohh looks like you guys got a bit of a longer chapter this week!**

**Enjoy!**

**-The not so innocent editor, Draak Hart**


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So it's almost over with this story here's chapter 30 however I still haven't gotten the rest of the chapters edited so it might be a while before this story gets updated again sorry for that. With out further adue here's chapter 30.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

After the aquarium, Ruby buckled Ember in the back seat and drove to Yang's apartment. She hoped that Yang had heard the message she left her on the phone. Either way, she had to do this in order for tonight to be as special as she had planned it. Thankfully, her scroll started ringing. She put the car speaker on and was welcomed by a loud and cheerful “Yangarang here! How's Little Rose?”

 

Ruby laughed. “Little Rose is fine, over.” Ruby answered back.

 

“So you're bringing Ember over? I'm kind of excited! That way you can meet Blaise.” Yang said on her end.

 

“Mmm yeah, I'd like to meet her. And yeah I kinda need a night uninterrupted with Weiss.” Ruby said looking back at Ember through the rearview mirror.

 

“Okay, sis! Just come on over and I'll open the door for you once you're here.” Yang told her sister, who replied with “Thanks!” and hung up. Once they had reached Yang's apartment, Ruby took Ember in her arms along with her overnight bag. She took the elevator and stepped out when it reached Yang's floor. She went up to Yang's apartment and rang the doorbell. Yang quickly answered the door.

 

“Hey, come on in Rubes!” Yang said with a bright smile.

 

Ruby smiled and took Ember and her bag inside. “Mmm thanks, sis. I really want this time with Weiss.”

 

“No problem! Come on Ember, I want you to meet Blaise.” Yang said, taking Ember from Ruby's arms to hers. She walked to where Blake was feeding Blaise her formula. Ember looked at the baby curiously. “Ooooh, she's so cute you guys!” Ruby gushed. Ember looked at her and Blake for a while before finally saying “A kitty baby Faunus.” Everyone laughed and Blake looked at her. “Yes, a baby kitten Faunus. You're right Ember. Once I finish feeding her you can look at her better.”

 

Yang put Ember down on the floor, prompting her to sit next to Blake in order to watch her feed the baby. Ruby looked at them for a few minutes more until she decided it was time she got going. She turned to her sister “Okay I know she's in good hands. I'll come back tomorrow, hopefully with a fiance, and pick her up.” Both Blake and Yang smiled though Blake mostly gasped but decided not to say much.

 

“Okay baby sis you go get her!” Yang said as she took her to the door and gave her another hug. Once Ruby was walking towards her car a deeply tinted glass car stopped by her. The car's back window was down. It was Jacques Schnee. 

 

“Hello, young lady mind getting in? I have a proposition for you.” Ruby scoffed and decided to just walk to her car. “ No, I don't get in cars with strangers.” She said and closed her car door, started it and left the parking lot. Jacques lost his patience and asked the driver to follow her. Thankfully Ruby knew a few shortcuts and used some back alleys to lose him. She felt terrified that this man sooner or later would have to have a restraining order placed on him.

 

Once in her apartment, she got ready. She first pulled out the dress she thought Weiss would wear for tonight. She, herself, wore a simple and loose red velvet dress that had a black bodice and black short heel shoes. She put on a black headband that had a black bow on its side. Almost right after she was done, Weiss started opening the door and walking in. 

 

“Ruby? Ember?” Weiss asked as she closed the door behind her.

 

Ruby came out of their room and smiled at Weiss. “Ember is staying with Yang and Blake tonight. I have a nights evening planned for us and I need your undivided attention. Go shower and wear the dress I pulled out. After that, we can begin our night together.”

 

Weiss blinked and looked at Ruby suspiciously .”Okay, but this better be good.” Weiss said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to take a shower. Once she had showered she put on a cute sky blue dress that had sparkles on and white lace around the waist with a bow on the right side. She put on shot heel white shoes and pearl earrings with a matching neckless. She also put on a white bow on her side ponytail before she left the room. Ruby began drooling while looking at her, well almost. She went up to her and kissed her with all the love she had for her. Weiss opened her eyes slowly “Well if that kiss is any indication, tonight will be quite something.” She said smiling at Ruby and let out a hum. Ruby took her hand before replying with “Shall we be off, my lady?”

 

“We shall Ruby, lead the way.” Ruby took her by the hand as they left the apartment behind and headed to the car. Upon reaching it, she opened the passenger door for Weiss as she took the seat next to Ruby. Ruby then drove them to the restaurant they had their first date. Weiss looked a bit confused but Ruby assured her this was the place. Ruby said their reservations and them were promptly seated in the same table they once had had in the back corner with intimate lighting. Weiss sat down and sipped the water that was already served in a wine glass.

 

“So Ruby what is the occasion?” Ruby placed her napkin on her lap trying to dry the now clammy hands.

 

“Oh you know, just our seven month anniversary is all.” Ruby said smiling. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. They got served their bread, which was one small bun. Ruby said Weiss could have it but to break it slowly. Weiss looked at her funny but did as told. When she broke it in half a ring popped out of it and she looked at Ruby.

 

“This must be for someone else. Great, I ruined their engagement.” Weiss said, her voice filled with worry. Ruby only smiled and picked up the ring. She then stood up and proceeded to kneel down on one knee in front of Weiss.

 

“Weiss Schnee, I know we have not known each other very long, but the more I have gotten to know you, I know I can't live my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, watching Ember grow into the beautiful woman I know she will be because she has you as her mother. Weiss Schnee, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

 

Weiss was crying as she nodded her head. ”Yes! Yes... I'll marry you!” Weiss said, lips still trembling. Ruby smiled and placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed her new fiance on the lips lovingly and with all she had. The few people there looking at them clapped and cheered for the couple. They got a champagne bottle, on the house, to celebrate. Tonight would be a night to remember.

 

**E/N:**

**About time they started planning their wedding!**

**I’ve always loved Rose Weddings…**

**-The Editor of a Thousand Names, Draak**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Snow Mama fans wow that finale right?! I loved it now I hope to be able to write more during the hiatus. 
> 
> As for Snow Mama just two more chapters left and that's it. I'm very emotional about this story coming to an end it has with out a doubt been my most successful story and it makes me nervous that I won't be able to produce another good story such as this. Anyways I'm hoping this new year will bring me great ideas such as these and that I may write them for you guys to read and enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to my editor Draak-Hart
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Another 8 months had passed and Ruby was already showing off a dress to both her sister and Blake. Her sister would be her maid of honor and Blake would be the only bridesmaid. Blake already had a pink dress that changed to baby blue in a soft dissolving way for the lower part.

 

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror for the fifth dress she had tried on. This one finally felt right. The only one with red lace and a bow in the back with two roses on the back of the said bow. She had small red flowers on the left side that went from half the way back to the front. The dress went down to her knees. She wore small heeled white shoes as she twirled around. She wanted to see all the sides of the dress. 

 

She deemed it worthy and came out of the dressing room to show Yang and Blake how she looked. Both women gasped and Blaise made cooing noises, oblivious to what was happening. It seemed like this dress would be the winner.

 

“Oh wow, Ruby! You look... you look...” Yang choked up not able to believe this was her baby sister that was getting her wedding dress. She couldn’t believe that her sister was to be married in a few weeks.

 

Ruby curtsied and looked at Blake, who looked Ruby up and down. Ruby twirled as Blake stood up and fixed the bow that was slightly lopsided. “You look beautiful. I’m sure you'll stun Weiss on her way down the isle.”

 

Ruby smiled brightly, “Thanks, Blake.” Yang went up to Ruby and hugged her before whispering in her ear. “I know we have never been too close since you where always a bit of a shut-in, but I'm so proud of the woman you've become and I always will and continue loving you baby sis.” Yang looked at Ruby, both of them having tears in their eyes. “Thanks, Yang. That means a lot to me.”

 

Both women dried their tears and Ruby got ready to take off the dress. The seamstress took some measurements to tighten the waist a bit and to do her sleeveless sleeves a bit wider. After that, they made the payment of 700 lien for the wedding dress.

 

Meanwhile, Weiss was in another wedding dress store that was much more upscale. Her sister insisted on buying her dress as a wedding gift. So this meant it would be much more expensive than she had originally planned. She looked at herself in the mirror, appraising her current dress. The wedding dress had sequences on the chest area and the flowing train that was light blue. Her long sleeves fell down her arms and towards her hands, ending in a point facing towards her fingers. She looked beautiful. The laces like fabric of the dress looked beautiful on her, the bust made sure she had a cleavage going on and her earrings were light blue diamond earrings that shone to and fro. She had a beautiful pendant that matched perfectly. In all ways, she sparkled. She went outside of the dressing room where Winter and Qrow were waiting for her to appear.

 

Qrow was in awe. “Whoa, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you're Winter. You look beautiful. My niece is going to devour you after the wedding.” Both Weiss and Winter blushed deeply at the comment.

 

“Honestly Qrow if you were not my husband I'd _sighs_ never mind. Weiss you look like a queen and, indeed, Miss Rose will love and gasp at how beautiful you look.” Winter said in a much more mannered way.

 

Weiss had small tears in her eyes and nodded softly while trying to hold the tears in. She twirled a bit and both Qrow and Winter looked at her in awe. Afterward, they paid for the dress, which was 1,890 lien.

 

Qrow, Taiyang, and Yang made sure that the wedding went without a hitch. Yang provided the avenue the chairs, the arch, and the roses. They chose a variety of roses and among them were Osaria roses. Both women also wanted to use red and white roses. The Osaria would be in the center of their bouquet. 

 

The food was provided by Sun and Neptune as Neptune had insisted on paying for something for this occasion. The reception hall was decorated by both Yang and Coco, which was really a small part of the restaurant that stood beside the beachfront that the wedding was going to take place on. The walkway had a white carpet with red and white rose petals on it. Simply put everything looked elegant and beautiful to the eye.

 

The wedding march began and Ruby was escorted by her father. She walked the small isle in the center after Blake and Yang had gotten to the front. Taiyang looked at his youngest daughter and kissed her cheek with watery eyes. Yang had already burst into tears and the ceremony hadn’t even taken place yet.

 

Ruby smiled at her father and closed her eyes while he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead before departing. She looked to where she was standing, which was to the right of the wedding arc, and looked on as her future wife walked towards her. Ember had been the flower girl and was now sitting on her father's right thigh. The young girl had not wanted to stand for so long. Ruby and the others chuckled. 

 

Qrow came next as he walked Weiss down the isle. She looked beautiful in her shining white blue dress. One could say she looked like a Queen. She walked with her head held high. That is until she laid eyes upon Ruby, at which point tears quickly sprang to her eyes and she tried to swallow the lump that had now lodged in her throat. 

 

Ruby looked like a cute doll princess or her own personal angel. Simply put, she look gorgeous and Weiss could not wait to make her hers. Ruby looked at Weiss with awe and adoration in her eyes as she could not believe how gorgeous and exquisite Weiss looked in her beyond beautiful dress.

 

When Weiss finally got to Ruby, Qrow gave her hand to his nice. “Don't fuck this up, kid.” Qrow said kissing Ruby's cheek and leaving to sit next to Taiyang. Coco and Velvet were also sitting there on two of the chairs.

 

The wedding proceeded and both girls listened as best they could, even though they were both lost in the other. After it finished, they were asked to say their vows.

 

“From the first moment I saw you on our first date I knew you where special, you had a daughter and I thought to myself ‘This woman is strong to take care of a little one on her own’. Then I found out you also talked to her father just so she could have her father in her life and you just kept surprising me through and through. Yes, our dates were spare but over time we grew closer and closer and I could not ever be happier than when I'm with you. So on this day, I take you forever as my own to stand by your side forevermore.” Ruby said, finishing her vows.

 

Weiss had tears flowing down her face as she tried to compose herself.

 

“Ruby, you have brought life to my world. Yes, Ember is my first love but you're my second-first love. You keep bringing this joyful youth into my life with your smile, your quirky ways, the fact that we both connect with each other through our writing, and that in simple and yet small ways you just make me smile. Each day is a new adventure with you and I simply cannot wait to go on so many more adventures each day with you for the rest of my life. I never thought I'd marry or much less be with a woman. But you captured my heart Ruby Rose and you're the only one I want to have possess it forevermore.”

 

Both women kissed before they were asked to repeat their ‘I do's’. Once pronounced wife and wife they gave each other a truly smothering kiss. This was their start to something much more beautiful and everlasting. Because to them, they'd be together forevermore.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well due to the advice of my editor I will be writing one more chapter to this story so instead of 33 chapters it will be 34 chapters. I hope you are all excited about that. I know this is coming to a close but I'm working on new stories as I write this AN. It will be a while till I post them up but I still hope you'll stick around for whatever story you wish to.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The reception went without a hitch. Coco was dancing with Velvet while Weiss held Ember in her lap, Ember looked up at her mom with her hazel eyes. “Mommy you look so pretty, like a princess and so does Ruby!”

 

Weiss smiled and pecked Ember rubbing her face lovingly. “Mmm so do you my princess” Ruby tried to not laugh at the cuteness, this little girl was cute even now at the age of six years old. Ruby asked both of them for a dance which Ember said she would go find her daddy instead.

 

“Well, I was rejected by the princess.” Ruby said a bit hurt in all actuality.

 

“That's fine because you have your Queen. The princess will come around.” Weiss said smiling at Ruby placing a loving hand on her cheek as they walked to the dance floor and started Waltzing. Yang and Blake were at their table just feeding Blaise and watching everyone dance or not, Qrow, Winter and Taiyang where at the mini bar Winter with a small blue martini and Taiyang with some wine and Qrow with coke and rum. Yang shook her head they never changed but they didn't get drunk either, well at least Qrow didn't anymore. Yang turned to Blake. “So Ember is staying with us, cause Neptune is going away for work tomorrow.”

 

Blake nodded her ears doing a rapid movement. “Hmmm, that's okay. I mean we have done it before for one night, for one week it should be okay, those two deserve a good honeymoon.” Yang smiled thinking of their own honeymoon, Blake looked at her with a mischievous look as well.

 

Neptune dance with his baby girl, twirling her a few times and picking her up in his arms giving her a kiss on her cheek.

 

Ruby and Weiss continued dancing lost in each other's eyes, Ruby leaned and kissed her wife deeply and lovingly. Afterwards, they ate their lobster they had ordered thanks to Neptune and then they stood up to cut the cake and then left to their honeymoon. Ruby and Weiss stepped in the limo after saying a long goodbye to Ember. “Have a good honeymoon mommy, bring me honey from the moon!” Everyone chuckled and Weiss pecked her lips.”I will baby, I'll bring you honey from the honeymoon.”

 

Weiss and Ruby left and Yang and Blake were left with Ember. “Call me if you need anything, I may not be able to take care of her but if there's an emergency.” Neptune said running his hand over his daughters head.

 

Yang nodded and smiled as she took Ember to her car and Blake going behind her putting Blaise in her carrier seat. After they drove to their apartment and took the girls with them to their bedroom that was Blaise and they would share. Ember yawned as she got her dress off and Yang took her to a warm bath with Blake giving Blaise a warm bath in her baby bathtub. The baby and Ember enjoyed the relaxing warm bath and soon were dried and ready for bed. Blake gave Blaise her night bottle and Yang made a water sippy cup for Ember to have next to her bed. Ember climbed on the bed and Yang tucked her in. After their reading a story of the elephant that took care of mice Ember fell asleep.

 

Yang and Blake went to their own bedroom and took their clothes off and went in bed. Yang wanted Blake for tonight all the romance of the evening made her hungry for her wife, she started kissing down Blake's neck and Blake rubbed softly on her stub and tilted her head more so her wife had better access, Yang touched down the faunus belly, with Blake running her hand down Yang's back. Thus they made love to each other and fell asleep holding one another for the rest of the night.

The next day Yang and Blake woke up to Blaise cooing and giggling. They both got dressed and went to the room Ember had started telling Blaise wild stories she made up with some sucks on her hands.”And the rabbit ran and ran from the tiger but then he stopped and saw the tiger crying so the rabbit went to check on him and said “I'm sorry I'll be your friend” so they became best friends and the tiger protected the little bunny from other bad meat eaters.” They took a video on their scroll smiling and loving the interaction. These two would be good cousins they were sure of it.

 

They made the girls their breakfast and after got dressed and took them to the animal zoo. There Ember and Blaise got two small brown teddy bears and went to see the Lions, Tigers, Meerkats, Sea Lions, Elephants, Zebras and so much more. Ember looked at all the animals and pointed at them “Look that's a Leopard Blaise, they are good swimmers.” Ember went on and on about all the animals she did know about since she started science she loved all she could learn about animals, the earth and space.

 

After a while Ember needed to go to the bathroom Yang took her but since she had to go too, she went to one stall and let Ember be in another, she really didn't think things through so when Ember finished she went outside looking for Yang and found Jacques Schnee looking at her he bent down on her level.

 

“Hello Ember I'm your grandfather, and your mom told me I could take you home with me for a little while, I got good food, ponies and you can go in a pool a big pool and skate too.”

 

Embers eyes shone, “Oh cool! I can skate! I know mommy talked to you since you're my grandpa.” Jacques smiled and took Ember with him to his limo and left with the girl unnoticed. Blake saw Yang come out without Ember,

 

“Yang where's Ember?”

 

“I thought she was with you Blake.”

 

“No, she's not.”

 

“Hmmm let me go check in the bathroom.” Yang went back to the bathroom and checked all the stalls she called for Ember, ”Ember honey, you in here?” 

 

Nothing... then she started to panic “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” She went back out looking frantically for the young little girl. Noticing, Blake started worrying too and looking around even in the bushes when they did not find her they went to the police in the Zoo and told them what happened the cops look through the cameras and showed that a man took the girl but they could not see his face so it was hard to ID him they called the Vale Police department and surprise surprise Raven showed up. Raven took one look at Yang and creased her eyebrows. “Yang?”

 

“Mom? Anyways that's not important my friends' daughter got kidnapped and we don't know for sure who did it!”

 

Raven looked at the video and then looked at the limos number and wrote it down. “Okay so we can't do nothing right now but we will send this info to all the police stations within the four cities, including Atlas that should help us pint point where she is.” Yang thanked her mother and called Neptune reluctantly.

 

“Hey, Neptune I got bad news. Ember was kidnapped by a man they got his license plate number and they already sent the number to all four major cities. Call me as soon as you get this.” With that, she waited trembling she felt like a total failure and stupid. Blake tried to calm her down but she also felt like this was a bad bad thing. For the next few weeks, they would not rest but thankfully out of all this Raven had become a little bit closer to Yang, she started bringing her food and talking with her and getting to know her but even this did not comfort the young woman she knew Weiss would kill her and rightfully so.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. This chapter marks the end to my most famous and read story. The chapter is 2.5k words long. So I made this chapter extra special. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter to Snow Mama.
> 
> I'd like to thank SnowQueenElda and Drak-Hart for editing this story. 
> 
> I also want to thank all of you, my readers, commenters and Kudo givers. It has truly meant a lot to me that you have all read this story. The RWBY community is truly a great one don't let anyone tell you different. You re all amazing and I hope you will all continue to enjoy my stories. I shall write more soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang got a call back from Neptune, he was distressed and worried.

 

“What happened, is she sick where is she at?” Neptune asked quickly.

 

“No Neptune is worse she's been kidnapped I do not know by who but we got their drivers plate and the four cities have been notified including Menagerie.” Yang said with a lump in her throat. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” Yang said trying hard not to cry but failing miserably.

 

Neptune held his scroll tightly. “Is not your fault I'll call Weiss and tell her you just concentrate on helping find my daughter, and Yang I do not blame you for this.” Neptune said to her as kindly as possible even though he was boiling inside.

 

“Thank you, Neptune.” Yang said as tears ran down her face. Blake rubbed her back then once she hung up her scroll she held on to Blake tightly as she cried on her shoulder. 

 

“It's okay baby It will be ok.” Blake said as she rubbed her back in a soothing circle motion.

 

Neptune took a breath and prepared to ruin Weiss and Ruby's honeymoon. He made a call to the Menagerie Luxury Suits. He waited and waited and all he could do was wait. 

 

Weiss and Ruby were in bed kissing each other touching and moaning. They were enjoying their time away and with no kids around. Weiss tilted her head back as Ruby kissed and licked her neck. They heard the phone ring, Weiss tried to tune it out but it was persistent and then she opened her eyes in a start, this could be important who would call their room.

 

“Ruby baby wait someone is calling it might be important.” She said something in her gut telling her it could be very important.

 

“Awww okay but make it quick.” Ruby said pouting using the bed sheet to cover up. Weiss covered up too and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh gods Weiss is Ember, she's been kidnapped!” Neptune screamed.

 

“WHAT!!!!” Weiss screamed back.

 

“Yes I'm sorry to disturb you and Ruby but Ember has been kidnapped they took a picture of the car plate but they still to find out who did it.” Neptune then rambled on what happened from what Yang told him.

 

“I can't believe this happened, we will be back on the next available flight you tell Yang I'm not mad I'll be there soon.” Weiss said with such rage in her voice Ruby flinched. Once she hung up Ruby softly touched Weiss hand trying to give her love and support with just a soft gesture. Weiss crumbled and started crying, Ruby took her in her arms and let her cry not knowing what could be said to help, just knowing that she would be there for Weiss no matter what.

 

Jacques was a very wealthy arrogant man, this is why he felt entitled to kidnap Ember to twist Weiss arm into coming back to his ways. Little did he know that the Atlas police was starting to suspect him, but nothing had been assessed yet.

 

Ember loved the ice cream, the pretty dresses and riding on horses she wasn't ready for the skating but she was let skate on a small frozen pond. She was laughing gleefully as Klein watched over her. Klein, having raised all three of the Schnee kids, knew this little girl was for sure Weiss’. Unknown to Mr. Schnee he had called Winter and told her what he knew. Winter called Ironwood and together with Raven Brawen they flew to the mansion.

 

Yang was a nervous wreck. “How could I been so stupid it took a week to find out Weiss is going to kill me.” Winter looked at her with concern and Raven placed a hand on her shoulder as they flew there in a private airship.

 

“Don't worry he will be punished with the law no amount of money would save him...I think anyways.” Raven said looking doubtful of her own comment.

 

Once they arrived at the mansion James Ironwood already had Ember in his arms. The Atlas military where taking Jacques to their cells. Yang quickly ran towards Ember and fussed over her, 

“Are you okay? Did you eat? Did he treat you wrong?”

 

“No Klein fed me and we rode horsies and I skated!” She said oblivious to the danger she was put in. Klein came over to Winter, Yang, and Raven. “I'm sorry I could not call sooner I would have if possible.”

 

“It's okay Klein you stood your neck out for us, why don't you come to work for me or Weiss she needs someone to babysit and such.” Klein thought about it and sighed. “I suppose that would be best and I would be honored to work for My Little Snowflake once more.”

 

Yang tried not to laugh at the name but she was just glad Ember was okay she presented her to Raven. Raven half smiled and Ember looked at her and Yang. “You two sisters?” She asked.

 

Yang and Raven laughed. “No, she's ah, she's my mom Ember.” Ember's eyes winded. Once they where sure Jacques was going to be locked up and that Ember was safe they flew home to find, Blake, Sun, Neptune and uh oh a worried sick Weiss and Ruby waiting for them.

 

“Ember!” Weiss screamed running towards her daughter taking her from Yang's arms and showering her with kisses while also checking on her. Klein smiled to see his little snowflake a mother now. He teared up.

 

“Klein thank you, Blake, told me you called Winter. And Yang I'm not mad at you I want to kill my father for doing this, I should have done something about him sooner but could not think of nothing.”

 

Yang scratched her head and looked at her. “It's okay she's safe and with you so no biggie, how about we all go eat you got a friend here that wants to say hello.” She pointed at Klein.

 

Weiss smiled and hugged her old butler, she was glad to see him.”This is Ruby Rose my wife, Neptune, and Sun, Blake is Yang's wife and Neptune is Embers father.”

 

“I see lovely family you have made for yourself hmm Snowflake.” Weiss blushed lightly. They went to a nearby Italian restaurant where they ordered two pizzas one just plain cheese and another with everything including jalapenos. Raven and Winter actually got along great and when Qrow arrived well let's just say she loved her sister in law.

 

“I never knew you'd be tied down Qrow but I can see why Winter is a strong woman, I'm glad little brother.”

 

“He, he thanks Raven so you finally met your daughter is about time, I mean you met her when she was born but still.” Qrow said drinking from his coke.

 

“Mmm yes she's a firecracker but I can see she had a big heart too. Can't believe I'm a grandmother.” Raven said smiling at Blaise who kicked her legs in her carrier and shook her rattle.

 

Blake spoke very little as she saw that none of this was her place. Yang reassured her with pats on her thigh and Ruby talked amiably with Klein about Weiss. Yang and Winter talked among themselves of feeling responsible for their little sisters during their formative years but also knowing they could not do much for or with them anymore.

 

“So Klein you sure you'd like to work for me Ruby and Ember. I can't pay you as much as dad. I mean it would just be $500 for a week with two days off so really just $100 a day.”

 

“That's more than enough Miss Schnee I'll take it little snowflake to work for you it would be an honor.” Klein said half bowing. 

 

“Oh stop Klein no need for that. Um, I'll give you a $1000 so you can get an apartment next to ours one bedrooms are cheaper so that might help you.”

 

“Okay, Miss Schnee thank you.” With that, they settled to eating. When Winter found out their arrangements she bought some clothes, a small table, a love seat, a holographic screen and a few other things for his new apartment that would be mailed once he got the new place. They settled the first months' rent and a few deposits and they separated the studio apartment that would go for $450 a month something that would work splendidly for Klein.

 

That night he stayed at Ruby's and Weiss home. Ember climbed on the sofa and gave Klein a kiss on his cheek and then went to her room to get settled for bed. Weiss came in and tucked her in watching her slowly be taken by sleep, she did not move from her side that night so Ruby gave her a few pillows and a blanket. She kissed her lips and went to her bed alone. Yes she missed her wife and their honeymoon was cut short but Ember was alive, safe and sound so for that she was grateful now that they had Klein they could try and do something else by themselves. Still, she called her sister.

 

“Hey, Yang just wanted to say thanks for doing all you could to find Ember quickly. I'm sorry this happened to you.” Ruby said looking at her empty side of the bed.

 

“No, it’s okay. I just hate it happened at all I was stupid but I'm glad she's okay safe and sound.”

 

“Yeah, she seems good. I will just have to rain check my honeymoon.” Ruby laughed softly.

 

“I'm so sorry little sis but yeah. Klein is here so he will be better than me.” Yang said with sadness in her voice. Ruby had never heard her sister so defeated but she did sound like it right now. She gave her a few more encouraging words and said goodnight. For now, all was safe and sound.

 

{Epilogue}

 

The years had passed and now Ember was eight years old she was watching Weiss making pancakes while Ruby took a shower to come out for their family outing. Klein had met a lovely woman named Glynda Goodwich. She ran an orphanage, the same one Blake and Yang adopted Blaise from. They seem to have hit it off and were now on a picnic date in one of the local parks.

 

Ruby got dried and dressed and went to see what her wife and daughter were doing.

 

“Mmm smells good love, ooooh pancakes yes!” She tried to bounce but couldn't do to the previous cargo she now carried in her belly. A few years back Ruby had talked to Weiss about her wish to be a mother to one of their own children. So they began researching for ways to do that, they found a process which took both their eggs DNA and made the embryo with dust and other scientific stuff. They finally went ahead with it a few months back and now Ruby was five months pregnant.

 

Ruby rubbed her belly as Weiss made everything ready on the table.

 

“Mama Ruby so is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?”

 

Ruby chuckled. “We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we? I won't know till she or he is born.”

 

Ember puffed her cheeks out the shrugged and ate her pancake. Weiss sat down next to Ruby feeding her food why because she wanted to spoil the mother of their first child together also today was Ruby's birthday and she deserved all the pampering. She was going to take all three of them to a massage thanks to Pyrrha giving her a two per one coupon with an extra fifty percent off. Pyrrha would be doing one of them while Nora did the other Ember was being taken care of by the child masseuse.

 

Weiss kissed Ruby's lips in a slow loving kiss, Ember rolled her eyes and took her plate to the sink and washed it out. Then she went to her room to get ready.”Honestly, you two are going to make twins if you keep kissing like that the whole time.” She screamed from her room. Both Ruby and Weiss chuckled because the poor thing still thought babies where made with special kissing. They really had to explain it to her but for now, she was still young and she did not need to know anything in that regard yet, they did tell her how this baby was made with science and dust but she did not understand much she just accepted it and went along with it.

 

“Oh My Ruby Rose, I'm so glad you have become my own. I know our lives have intertwined together so beautifully because we where meant to be. I also know Ember had been much better off with you and all our friends and family involved in her life. What I'm trying to say is, thank you for loving me and accepting me even though I had a four-year-old daughter.” Weiss said while rubbing Ruby's hand lovingly.

 

“Oh, Weiss it’s nothing don't worry about! The important thing is we are together and we will be together till the end of time.” Ruby kissed Weiss again lovingly deepening the kiss.

 

“Ugh Again!.” Ember said from entering the kitchen they laughed and grabbed her kissing her relentlessly on both her cheeks. She giggled and all in all, everything was well and good.

 

The End


End file.
